Nol Derajat Celsius
by Apostrophee
Summary: Tokyo membeku. Dari refleksi air menggenang yang mulai mengkilap, kisah Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou, dan Kagami Taiga mulai pada tahap yang lebih dari sekedar biasa.
1. Chapter 1

**Nol Derajat Celsius**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Cover bukan punya saya**

**.**

Semi-canon (latar), mungkin ada OOC, typos, Shonen ai, dan belum jelas (?)

AkaKuro / KagaKuro

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfic ini

.

.

.

Dingin. Dingin sekali.

Kuroko Tetsuya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Tetap saja, meski sudah mengenakan sarung tangan, telapak tangannya terasa kaku dan nyaris mati rasa. Kerah mantelnya ia naikkan guna menutupi hidungnya yang mulai membeku. Setiap beberapa detik ia akan menghembuskan napasnya lewat mulut sehingga terlihat asap mengepul di udara.

Kemudian ia berhenti di antara keramaian orang yang berkumpul di tengah kota. Ada layar besar yang menempel pada gedung pencakar langit disana. Pada layar itu ditampilkan seorang presenter wanita yang menyiarkan berita sepintas_._

Enam derajat Celsius. Hari ini Tokyo membeku.

Kuroko menilik sekelilingnya. Salju tidak turun karena udara malam ini kering. Musim dingin kali ini benar-benar membuat semua orang betah meringkuk di bawah selimutnya. Kuroko menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Ia tahu siapa yang pasti belum beranjak dari ranjangnya sejak pagi tadi. Lalu ia merogoh kantong dan mengambil ponselnya untuk melakukan panggilan.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Kagami-_kun._"

"_Naah Kuroko? Ada apa?"_

Kuroko sudah bisa tahu. Benar, Kagami Taiga pasti masih bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya.

"Kau ada acara tidak?" Padahal ia sendiri sudah tau jawabannya.

"_Hmm… ya, sepertinya aku sedang sibuk."_ Sibuk menghangatkan diri?

"Begitu? Padahal aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan di café baru dekat stasiun."

"_Baiklah, aku segera berangkat!"_

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Lagi-lagi Kuroko mengulum senyum dari balik kerahnya.

.

.

.

Café itu tidak memakan lahan yang luas, bergaya minimalis dan nyaman. Kuroko memesan minuman panas―ia tidak berani ambil resiko terkena flu kalau memesan_ vanilla shake_ sepulang dari café. Di hadapannya, Kagami dan berbagai macam makanan menyesakkan pandangannya. Dengan burger, sandwich, sup, dan sebagainya itu, bagaimana bisa cahaya barunya ini menghabiskannya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit? Kuroko tak ambil pusing. Memang yang ia inginkan adalah Kagami keluar dari apartemennya dan menghabiskan hari untuk bersenang-senang di luar. Karena bisa dibilang Kagami itu sahabat baiknya. Sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu, Kagami adalah teman yang selalu mendengarkan ceritanya. Tidak hanya cerita tentang basket atau pelajaran, bahkan Kuroko tidak jarang menyertakan kisah masa lalunya saat di Teiko.

Ah. Teiko ya?

Kuroko menatap keluar jendela. Matanya menerawang pada kepingan salju yang mulai turun perlahan.

Bicara soal Teiko, ada seseorang yang benar-benar tidak bisa hilang dalam pikirannya sekarang. Seseorang yang mungkin sangat ia nantikan, tiba di stasiun.

"Jadi…." Kagami memotong pikiran Kuroko. "Dia akan tiba di Tokyo nanti malam?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Tahu siapa yang Kagami maksud.

"Ternyata ada maksud di balik pemilihan café ini ya…."

"Tentu tidak, Kagami_-kun_. Aku hanya ingin kau mencoba burger yang ada disini." Ia meniup-niup Cappuccino panas di depannya. Kagami merengut. Pemuda di depannya ini memang susah ditebak karena ekspresinya yang datar-datar saja. Kadang Kagami sampai mengambek kalau Kuroko sudah bertindak terlalu polos.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan disini?" tanya Kagami―masih dengan makanan yang menyumpal di mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Momoi_-san_ hanya memberitahuku kalau Akashi_-kun_ akan tiba di stasiun itu jam sembilan."

"Kau mau menjemputnya?"

Kuroko berpikir sesaat. Sebenarnya ia datang kesini untuk satu alasan utama.

Menjadi orang pertama yang Akashi Seijuurou temui saat tiba di Tokyo. Walaupun itu sedikit mustahil untuk terlaksana.

"Bukan menjemput, kami akan bertemu secara singkat saja, lalu Akashi_-kun_ akan mengurusi beberapa urusannya sendiri."

Tiba-tiba Kagami tersedak. "Kami?"

"Ya… Kise_-kun_, Midorima_-kun_, Aomine_-kun_, dan Momoi-_san_ juga ikut."

Dalam hati, Kuroko merasa belum siap bertemu mantan kaptennya dulu. Mengingat pertemuan mereka terakhir kali kurang lebih setahun yang lalu sejak Winter Cup berakhir. Setelah itu, para Generasi Keajaiban sempat berkumpul beberapa kali. Saat-saat yang paling diingat Kuroko waktu itu adalah kebersamaan mereka yang tak terhalang apapun. Mereka tertawa bersama tanpa peduli masa lalu mereka yang sempat menjadi musuh dalam Inter High dan Winter Cup. Ada rasa yang berebut tempat di dadanya waktu mengingat kenangan itu, antara rindu dan enggan.

Namun ada juga rasa yang meletup-letup. Ingin segera bertemu seseorang yang baru saja meninggalkan Kyoto. Akashi Seijuurou, merupakan nama yang lebih istimewa di antara yang lainnya. Setidaknya begitu di mata Kuroko.

"Apa aku tidak boleh ikut?" Tahu-tahu semua pesanan Kagami sudah dibabat habis. Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Kuroko mengecek ponselnya terlebih dahulu. Ada pesan dari Kise.

**From : Kise-kun**

**To : Kurokocchi**

**Kurokocchi! Aku terserang flu… Bagaimana ini**_**-ssu**_**?! T_T sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut menemui Akashicchi. Aaah maafkan aku, pergi ke toilet saja rasanya susah sekali. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada yang lain-**_**ssu**_**.**

Ia menutup flip ponselnya. "Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa," ungkapnya.

Kagami mengangkat alisnya, "lalu?"

"Umm…." Kise tidak bisa hadir. Dan dia belum mendapat konfirmasi dari tiga temannya yang lain. Diam-diam Kuroko berharap rencana reuni singkat buatan Kise ini tidak jadi diadakan. Sungguh, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia lebih suka duduk berbincang berdua dengan Kagami malam ini. Kalau sudah siap, mungkin ia bisa menemui Akashi besok. Tapi ia harus berjaga-jaga terlebih dahulu.

"Kagami_-kun_, kau tidak usah ikut. Lagipula aku tidak yakin mereka akan datang nanti."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku akan ke stasiun untuk memastikan saja. Kalau memang tidak jadi, aku langsung pulang."

"Mau kutemani?" Kuroko menggeleng.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Kagami bukan tipe orang yang suka menawari bantuan secara cuma-cuma pada orang lain. Namun saat dihadapkan dengan teman-temannya yang kesulitan, sebisa mungkin ia pasti membantunya. Jika temannya menolak, ia juga tidak bisa memaksa. Kuroko mengerti Kagami tidak akan memaksa untuk ikut menemaninya.

"Lebih baik kau tidak pulang terlalu malam," ucap Kagami dengan sedikit nada khawatir terselip dalam kata-katanya.

"_Hai."_

Setelah menghabiskan secangkir Cappuccinonya, Kuroko berdiri dari tempat duduknya disusul oleh Kagami. Mereka melenggang keluar dari café setelah membayar pesanan mereka. Jalanan di luar sedikit berair karena salju yang mencair. Angin yang luar biasa dingin menerpa wajah mereka. Rasanya kering. Begitu sampai di persimpangan, bibir Kagami yang terkena udara dingin langsung kaku dan terlihat mengelupas. Kuroko melihat tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang saat ini, ya karena khawatir tubuh mereka membeku kalau terus-terusan di luar. Ketika ia hendak berpisah dengan Kagami ke arah yang berbeda, sepatunya bergesekan dengan jalanan yang licin hingga ia hilang keseimbangan.

Tubuhnya terhuyung dan hampir saja jatuh terjerembab ke depan sebelum sebuah lengan menahan pundaknya.

Ia menemukan tangan Kagami yang mencegah tubuh bagian depannya untuk ambruk. Dan mata Kagami yang terlihat serius tersirat rasa cemas disana.

"Kau yakin tak mau kutemani?" tanyanya.

Kuroko merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, suaranya serasa serak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kagami.

"Maaf…."

Kagami tersentak mendegar suara Kuroko yang parau. Kuroko terlihat tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Kagami tidak bisa menjamin apakah ia bisa membiarkan pemuda bersurai biru muda tersebut berkeliaran malam-malam begini di luar. Apalagi dengan cuaca ekstrim yang menusuk tulang hingga terasa ngilu, mengingat fisik Kuroko yang mudah lelah dan sakit.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Kagami_-kun_. Tak perlu menemaniku," lanjut Kuroko.

Lagi-lagi Kagami tak bisa menolak. Dengan begitu, ia melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Kuroko berlalu. Menyisakan Kagami yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, menatap sosok Kuroko yang menjauh. Memikirkan Kuroko yang akan bertemu Akashi hanya membuatnya semakin gelisah. Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak? Kagami muak dengan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang sama saat Kuroko selalu bercerita tentang pemuda bermanik hetero itu. Kuroko tak tahu, nama Akashi Seijuurou yang terlontar dari bibirnya membuat telinga Kagami memanas, hatinya nyeri. Dan Kagami hanya bisa diam.

Biar tetap seperti itu. Karena Kagami tahu wajah siapa yang sebenarnya selalu terbayang dalam pikiran Kuroko. Bahkan dari iris _baby blue_nya bisa dilihat perubahan ekspresi saat menyebutkan nama Akashi.

Raut muka Kuroko rupanya tak bisa sepenuhnya menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya.

.

.

.

"Yo! Tetsu!"

"Tetsu-_kun_!"

Kuroko tiba di stasiun. Momoi dan Aomine sudah menunggu di bangku panjang. Mereka juga menggigil dalam balutan jaket mereka. Karena Kise tak jadi ikut, berarti sekarang tinggal menunggu Midorima. Midorima memang selalu tepat waktu, mereka saja yang terlalu awal datang ke stasiun. Kemudian Kuroko bergabung dengan Aomine dan Momoi, sesekali ia melirik ponselnya. Berharap ada pesan dari Midorima atau Akashi yang membatalkan janji mereka.

"Kau sendirian Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko bergumam 'ya' sebagai jawabannya.

"Omong-omong… Kise_-kun_ tidak datang ya…." Momoi membenarkan letak syalnya. Pakaiannya terlihat kebesaran―karena berlapis-lapis baju yang ia pakai.

"Kise _baka_ itu kemarin minum _vanilla shake_ tiga gelas malam-malam," ujar Aomine. Kuroko sebagai pendengar saja, hanya berpikir kalau Kise benar-benar tidak bisa membaca situasi. Dirinya sendiri yang maniak _vanilla shake_ saja tahu kalau minuman kesukaannya itu tidak cocok untuk keadaan akhir-akhir ini.

"Bukankah Aomine_-kun_ yang menyuruhnya?"

"Iya, itu salahnya karena kalah taruhan!"

"Taruhan apa Dai_-chan_?"

"Majalah Horikita Mai dan _photobook_ Kise, mana yang lebih aku suka."

Momoi yang kesal melemparkan pukulan ringannya ke arah punggung Aomine. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya menatap Aomine malas. Taruhan yang sia-sia untuk Kise.

Tak lama setelah perbincangan mereka yang singkat, Midorima muncul dari belakang mereka. Sendiri pula. Sama seperti yang lain, bajunya tebal berlapis-lapis dan mengenakan jaket yang hangat. Perbedaan yang mencolok adalah dua barang yang ia pegang di tangannya. Sekaleng minuman Shiruko dan _Lucky item_nya hari ini ; miniatur Tokyo Tower. Ia berjalan menuju Kuroko, Aomine, dan Momoi.

Tanpa pendahuluan apa-apa, tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Aku dapat pesan dari Akashi _nanodayo_."

"Di perjalanan, salju turun, uh sebenarnya sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya. Jadi jadwal kereta mengalami beberapa perubahan. Tidak banyak sih."

Yang ada disana menyimak informasi dari Midorima. Kuroko merasa cukup lega mendengarnya. "Lalu kapan Akashi-_kun_ sampai?" tanya Momoi.

"Sepertinya terlambat sekitar setengah jam."

"Padahal jarang turun salju, apalagi sampai mempengaruhi jadwal kereta."

Mereka diam sebentar, memikirkan langkah selanjutnya yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan. Menunggu setengah jam? Atau pulang? Akashi pasti bisa mengerti kalau mereka sampai benar-benar kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi rasanya tak enak hati kalau langsung meninggalkan stasiun saat Akashi akan tiba sebentar lagi. Setidaknya, mereka akan menunggu sebentar sampai ada pemberitahuan terbaru dari Akashi.

"Tunggu saja dulu sebentar." Aomine memberikan syalnya pada Momoi yang terlihat semakin menggigil. Midorima menyela, "bukannya aku tak mau ikut _nanodayo_, tapi aku hanya kasian pada Takao. Dia menunggu di luar."

Aomine menghela napasnya. "Ya sudah lah, biar kami saja."

Midorima pamit setelah memberitahukan keterlambatan Akashi. Kuroko menggeser tempat duduknya untuk mendekati Momoi dan Aomine, lumayan bisa sedikit menambah kehangatan.

Mereka membunuh waktu dengan bercanda, berbagi cerita, sambil meminum softdrink―untuk Aomine―di bangku mereka. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka lewati disana. Sebenarnya Aomine khawatir pada Momoi, tidak baik bukan seorang gadis keluar malam-malam begini? Niatnya untuk membawa Momoi pulang ia urungkan demi menunggu Akashi.

Salju turun lagi. Hanya sedikit, namun angin yang menghembuskannya membuat turunnya salju itu terlihat ribut.

Lebih dari setengah jam mereka menunggu di stasiun. Aomine mengguncang pundak Momoi yang sedari tadi bersandar di bahu Kuroko.

"Satsuki!" Momoi bergeming. Rupanya ia terlelap di bahu Kuroko.

"Aaah! Tetsu, aku akan menggendong Momoi pulang. Orangtuanya pasti khawatir. Ini juga sudah lebih dari setengah jam, mungkin jadwal Akashi diundur lagi," kata Aomine.

"Baiklah." Kuroko tetap pada tempatnya.

"Kau juga harusnya pulang saja Tetsu."

Kuroko mendongak. "Tidak sekarang. Sebentar lagi aku pulang." Kuroko memang akan pulang, namun ia pikir ada baiknya juga menikmati waktu sendiriannya di stasiun ini.

Aomine yang membopong Momoi pergi meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian. Kuroko mendekap mantelnya erat-erat, tangannya mencengkeram kain tersebut dengan kuat. Semakin malam semakin dingin disini. Angin kencang kembali menghantamnya, merasuk ke dalam kulitnya, dan tulangnya terasa seperti ditusuk. Sebisa mungkin Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari stasiun untuk kembali ke rumah. Tapi apa daya… lututnya bahkan hampir membeku karena dinginnya udara. Laporan yang didengarnya dari petugas stasiun menunjukkan suhu turun sekitar dua derajat sejak satu jam yang lalu.

_Berarti sekarang empat derajat Celsius_ pikir Kuroko. Ia melihat jam di tangannya. Pukul 9.54. Kakinya disiapkan untuk beranjak pulang. Ia benar-benar telah lupa kalau nuraninya sendiri yang mengatakan ia ingin sekali bertemu sang emperor.

Saat itu juga, Kuroko memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ada beberapa memori yang berputar dalam pikirannya. Memorinya… dengan Akashi.

Akashi datang, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya tersenyum. Senyumnya yang hangat di musim dingin yang ekstrim seperti sekarang ini. Kuroko tahu Akashi sudah berubah. Akashi yang dulu, sosok Akashi saat pertamakali mereka bertemu. Ia juga ingat, waktu-waktu menghadapi perubahan besar Akashi yang akhirnya membubarkan para Generasi Keajaiban.

Memori saat ia merasa dicurangi, dan kehilangan kepercayaan dari kawan-kawan setimnya. Semua berawal dari berubahnya Akashi Seijuurou.

Pelupuknya terasa panas. Kuroko menangis. Air matanya keluar dari kelopak mata yang tertutup.

Punggungnya ia sandarkan, dan memori-memori lainnya terus berputar layaknya film di otaknya.

Semua memori… tentang Akashi.

.

.

.

Kagami mengintip dari balik pintu keluar. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko, ia menguntit dan mengawasi setiap apa-apa yang dilakukan Kuroko. Tapi tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan oleh Kagami, dia mengambil napas lega. Ketika semua meninggalkan Kuroko, dia menunggu Kuroko pulang. Tetapi yang ia lihat malah pemandangan yang sama sekali tak pernah diduganya.

Air mata Kuroko yang menetes saat Kuroko masih terpejam.

Kagami tak habis pikir apa yang membuat Kuroko mengeluarkan air matanya di saat seperti ini. Merasa ada yang tak beres, Kagami mengamati Kuroko lebih lama lagi. Kuroko hanya diam, air matanya pun telah mengering. Ia kira Kuroko tertidur karena menunggu Akashi terlalu lama. Atau dia kedinginan lalu berkhayal?

Takut terjadi apa-apa, Kagami merangsek maju satu langkah untuk mendekati Kuroko. Lalu langkah yang selanjutnya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu para Generasi Keajaiban datang. Yang namanya selalu keluar dalam cerita dan dari mulut Kuroko.

Akashi Seijuurou. Keluar dari gerbong kereta, matanya fokus pada Kuroko yang tertidur.

Kagami berhenti saat jarak Akashi lebih dekat lagi dengan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya…."

Kuroko membuka matanya.

.

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

Dilanjut? Saya bahkan gak yakin ceritanya bisa dimengerti apa enggak ._. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari…. Em, banyak sih, tapi kok ceritanya jadinya begini ya :( Pokoknya adegan nunggu di stasiun itu dari 5cm per second.

Ada pendapat, saran, atau kritik? Silahkan review :D

Semoga bisa jadi multichapter yang gak kepanjangan yoo!

Best regards,

Author


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya thankyouu banget buat reviewers, yang udah nge-fave dan follow cerita ini, serta silent reader yang (mungkin) nungguin fanfic ini apdet. Pokoknya you're all my end and my beginning :****

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Nol Derajat Celsius**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Yang punya cover bukan saya**

**.**

Semi-canon (latar), slight OOC, Shonen ai, typo(s) dll

AkaKuro / KagaKuro

Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfic ini

.

.

.

Kuroko membuka matanya. Diangkatnya kelopak mata yang terasa begitu lengket. Saat itu, ia tengah bermimpi. Dinginnya udara sempat membekukan pikirannya dan membawa alam bawah sadarnya pada imaji yang antah berantah. Kemudian ia mendengarnya.

"Tetsuya…."

Tapi hanya blur yang dia lihat.

Pening menyerbu otaknya. Aroma khas musim dingin merasuki indra penciumannya kembali secara perlahan. Kuroko berkedip beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Tetsuya?" Kali ini ia mendengarnya dengan lebih jelas. Dan ia menangkap sosok bersurai merah tak jauh di hadapannya.

"_Doumo_…," ia membersihkan tenggorokannya sebentar. "… Akashi_-kun_."

Wajah Akashi masih terlihat samar. Kuroko meregangkan otot kakinya dan mencoba untuk berdiri, meskipun kakinya terasa kaku untuk ditegakkan.

"Kau masih menungguku?"

"Ya."

"Pulanglah."

Mendengar suara Akashi, kali ini Kuroko terjaga sepenuhnya. Apa yang barusan dia dengar tidak salah? Kenapa Akashi berkata seperti itu? Dilihatnya Akashi yang tengah menenteng tas besar. Lalu beralih pada wajahnya. Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang hangat sama sekali dari wajah Akashi. Iris heteronya terlihat lelah dan kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat, bahkan lebih pasi daripada wajahnya sendiri. Bingung dengan suasana yang didapatinya, Kuroko berkata, "tapi kau baru saja tiba, Akashi_-kun_."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi.

Tetsuya? Dia sampai lupa soal panggilannya itu.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa Akashi_-kun_ menyuruhku pulang cepat-cepat?"

Kuroko tidak mau Akashi tahu kalau telinganya sudah membeku. Tapi coba lihat berapa lama waktu yang dilewatinya bersama dingin demi menunggu Akashi disini?

Di stasiun, masih banyak orang berlalu lalang. Kalau diperhatikan, mereka cenderung sibuk dan mengabaikan kesia-siaan waktu yang harus dibuang hanya untuk berbincang disana. Orang-orang itu terus berjalan, melewati, berpapasan, dan pergi. Tapi tidak untuk dua remaja yang sedang berdiri berhadapan ini. Kuroko menatap nyalang sosok di depannya. Seolah menagih upah sebagai balasan untuk menantinya. Namun, yang didapatnya hanya sebuah perintah. Kecewa yang dirasakannya, sedikit banyak membuat kakinya terasa beku kembali.

"Kau tahu cuaca tidak bersahabat hari ini."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi hening yang telah mereka ciptakan. Kuroko memutar lehernya, cukup untuk mengetahui suara siapa itu.

Sedangkan Akashi hanya diam saja.

"Kagami_-kun_... Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Kuroko ganti menatap sosok yang baru hadir dan bergabung dengan mereka; Kagami. Diantara ketiga pemuda tersebut, terselip suasana canggung. Satu dua kali mereka saling melirik satu sama lain.

Setelah mengambil napas panjang, Kagami menjawab, "aku tidak tahu."

"Cahaya tidak bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa bayangan, " ujar Akashi tiba-tiba. "Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku menyuruhmu pulang, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tidak mengerti. Atau ia memang tidak mau mengerti.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu pulang. Tapi kau memang harus pulang," sambung Kagami cepat. Sekilas ia dapat melihat dari ekor matanya, manik dwi warna Akashi yang menyala dalam gelap malam itu.

"... Kau dengar Tetsuya?"

Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kuroko bahkan lupa dimana kakinya tengah berpijak saat mendengar kata-kata yang begitu cepat meluncur dari dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ayo, Kuroko." Kagami membalikkan badannya, siap untuk keluar. Kuroko tidak berani menjawab.

"Huh? Kau tidak dengar? Atau telingamu membeku?" suara yang satu ini tidak terlacak pemiliknya oleh Kuroko. Matanya membelalak. Suara yang tadi membangunkan ia dari mimpi buruknya , kini berangsur-angsur mendingin. Alisnya tertaut, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Akashi. Ini yang kali keduanya Akashi membuatnya tercengang.

"Akashi_-kun_..."

Akashi tersenyum. Sedikit terlihat… seperti maniak.

"Kau sudah besar kan, Tetsuya?"

"Tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak baik untukmu..."

Akashi adalah Akashi. Terakhir kali mereka bersua, Akashi masih seperti sekarang adanya. Poni merahnya sudah memanjang lagi. Dan yang Kuroko ingat, setelah kemenangannya di Winter Cup, tidak ada lagi yang memanggilnya Tetsuya. Sekarang, yang ada pada diri sang emperor adalah kekakuan. Kaku―sama seperti saat perubahan besar pada Teiko yang menamparnya demi menyadarkan kembali karakter seorang Akashi baru.

Malam itu, di stasiun, Kuroko menyaksikan Akashi yang baru lagi.

_"Hai."_

Benar. Kuroko bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk.

Termasuk membedakan mana Akashi yang ia cari, dan mana Akashi yang tidak ia kenal.

.

.

.

Kuroko berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Lampu yang remang, jalanan yang renggang, membuat suasana hatinya semakin tak tenang. Ditambah lagi salju yang tak biasanya turun dari langit Tokyo. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah menumpuk di atas kepalanya.

Kagami ada di sisi kanannya. Posisinya sekarang jadi lebih tak nyaman, karena keduanya tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Kuroko membuka percakapan.

"Saljunya... mulai menebal."

"Hm?"

"Kepalaku dingin."

Kagami menengok tumpukan salju pada rambut biru muda Kuroko. Ah, benar, kalau diukur mungkin sudah setebal lima centimeter.

"Goyangkan saja kepalamu. Nanti juga jatuh," katanya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin membuat gunung es di kepalaku."

"Hah?"

Kagami menatapnya bingung. Kadang, kawannya ini bisa bertingkah di luar dugaan semua orang. Seperti sekarang, kalau kedinginan, kenapa dibiarkan? Ia meraih puncak kepala Kuroko dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai semua salju berguguran. Tindakan tiba-tiba itu membuat sang pemilik kepala mendongak.

Kagami melemparkan senyum yang mengekspos rapi gigi-giginya. "Bodoh."

Kuroko menatapnya datar. "Kagami_-kun_, apa kau tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Aku bisa saja membencimu sekarang," ucap Kuroko ringan, seakan tak ada beban saat mengatakan itu. Dan ekspresinya pun masih seperti biasa.

"Apa-apaan kau bicara seperti itu!" Kagami jadi gusar sendiri.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kuroko menarik kencang syal yang menggantung di leher Kagami, membuat Kagami menundukkan kepalanya dengan paksa.

"_Teme!_" Kagami mengumpat kesal.

"Kagami_-kun_… kau membuatku marah."

"Hei aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Kau menghancurkan tumpukan es yang sudah kubuat."

"Yang benar saja!"

Kuroko berhenti berjalan. Tangannya ia gesekkan satu sama lain, kemudian ia sembunyikan di dalam saku jaketnya. Rupanya, angin malam yang berhembus semakin memaksa untuk menembus indra perasa mereka berdua. Suhu saat itu tidak memungkinkan lagi dilalui untuk melakukan perjalanan panjang di jalanan seperti ini. Kagami menunjuk bangunan apartemen tinggi di seberang mereka, sebuah isyarat―atau lebih tepatnya, tawaran untuk menginap semalam di apartemennya.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Kagami berjalan ke arah apartemennya. Kagami melepas sepatunya saat hendak naik ke atas lantai apartemennya, diikuti oleh Kuroko yang langsung menggumamkan permisi segera setelah melepas alas kakinya.

Menilik ke dalam apartemen Kagami sudah tidak asing rasanya bagi Kuroko. Ruangan itu besar dengan perabotan yang minim.

"Eh?"

Kagami menengok Kuroko yang ada di belakangnya. Ia sedang menatap layar ponselnya. "Ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Sekarang tiga derajat celsius."

Ia melihat aplikasi pendeteksi cuaca yang terpasang di _handphone_nya. Kemudian membanting tubuhnya ke sofa yang terlihat empuk.

"Hee…. Kau itu selalu _update _cuaca terkini ya," ujar Kagami.

Tidak mendapat respon, Kagami menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Kuroko. Keduanya mencari posisi senyaman mungkin. Kemudian sunyi sementara.

"Ada yang perlu diceritakan?" tawarnya.

Kuroko mengangguk sebelum wajahnya ia gerakkan untuk menghadap Kagami total. Mungkin Kagami adalah tempat yang tepat untuk berbagi keluh dan kesahnya sekarang.

"Tadi aku bermimpi…."

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu mendengarkan.

"… mimpi buruk, tentang Akashi-kun…."

Seketika itu juga, hatinya terasa seperti ditenggelamkan kembali.

.

.

.

Pagi, seluruh sekolah di Tokyo meliburkan murid-muridnya―sebenarnya tidak hanya Tokyo, tapi juga daerah sekitarnya. Cuaca yang semakin memburuk menuntut seluruh kegiatan di luar rumah untuk dapat diminimalisir. Matahari pagi itu tak sebenderang benderang biasanya, belum cukup meluruhkan salju yang semalaman mengguyur kota dan menumpuk di atap-atap dan sisi jalan. Walau telah diberi himbauan dan gencarnya penyiaran ramalan cuaca yang ekstrim, beberapa masyarakat yang tak biasa dengan turunnya salju nekat keluar rumah untuk menyingkirkan kumpulan es yang mengganggu aktvitas bersama. Mereka yang tetap berangkat bekerja karena tuntutan, mau tak mau harus merasakan dinginnya udara yang abnormal.

Jam tujuh Akashi sudah berpakaian rapi. Tadi malam, ia langsung meluncur ke sebuah hotel yang telah dipesankan ayahnya. Nah, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang membuat Akashi bertolak menuju Tokyo bukan?

Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan mendesak yang membawanya ke sini. Hanya saja, ia teringat satu hal….

Bagaimana dengan Kuroko? mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam membuat pikirannya berkelana hingga kemana-mana. Ia hanya tidak ingin Kuroko benar-benar berpikir dirinya berubah menjadi seorang Seijuurou yang menyebalkan lagi. Tapi yah… mau dikata apa lagi? Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kuroko Tetsuya sudah cukup memenuhi pikirannya.

Akashi sudah selesai berkaca. Setelah sarapan, ia kembali menuju kamarnya dan membuka salah satu kopernya yang paling besar. Dari sana ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak biola.

"Lalu lagu apa yang harus kumainkan…," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Jauh-jauh ia pergi dari Kyoto hanya untuk bermain biola. Padahal ia sendiri tak yakin dengan keputusannya. Lamat-lamat ia berjalan keluar dengan membawa biolanya.

Pagi itu tanpa menghiraukan cuaca yang sangat dingin, Akashi datang ke lapangan _street ball_ di dekat Teikou. Masih banyak salju yang menceceri lapangan tersebut. Suasana sepi tanpa ada satu pun orang disana. Akashi lebih senang seperti ini. Kondisi yang kondusif buatnya akan menghasilkan pikiran yang rileks. Ia tahu ini hari apa. Karena itu, ia mencoba untuk asah lagi persiapan permainan biolanya disini.

Akan tetapi, bagai angin yang tak terlihat, Akashi tetap bisa merasakan aura seseorang yang berada di lapangan itu pula.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_."

Akashi tersentak begitu melihat seorang pemuda di belakangnya.

"_Ohayou_, Tetsuya," balasnya sambil berpaling ke arah sosok tersebut.

Sungguh. Mungkin rencananya hari ini tidak akan berjalan tanpa halangan.

"Jadi… apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

_To the point_.

Tatapan Kuroko menyelidik, dan setelah pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Akashi, tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik jaket mengepal. Ada perasaan tak enak saat Akashi melontarkan kalimat dengan nada yang sama saat di stasiun tadi malam. Apa Akashi akan menyuruhnya pulang lagi?

"Tidak ada. Semalam aku menginap di apartemen Kagami_-kun_, lalu aku hanya mampir ke sini. Kalau Akashi_-kun_ keberatan, aku akan pulang," jawab Kuroko.

_Aku keberatan, tapi juga tidak ingin kau pulang, _Akashi jadi tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pipinya yang mulai terasa panas beradu dengan angin dari arah laut yang dingin. Ia tidak bercanda saat berpikir sebaiknya Kuroko tidak berada disini bersamanya. Namun dia mengubah jalan pikirnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengganggu."

Akashi membiarkan Kuroko tetap diam pada posisinya. Sedangkan dia sendiri meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas salju, lalu membukanya, dan mengambil sebuah biola yang ada di dalamnya.

"_Ano…_." Kuroko membawa tangannya ke depan.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya bertemu dengan kedua iris cerah milik Kuroko.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Suhu hari ini hampir mendekati nol derajat celsius," kata Kuroko. Akashi tidak akan membantah tentu saja, cuaca memang sedang tidak baik, lebih baik Kuroko kembali ke rumahnya dan menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir susu panas.

"Baiklah."

"Aku mengerti. Akashi_-kun_ menyuruhku pulang waktu itu untuk alasan yang baik kan?" lanjutnya.

Akashi hela sejenak. Mungkin benar, mungkin tidak.

"Kagami_-kun_ yang bilang begitu."

Kuroko tersenyum. Ia tak mau prasangka negatif tentang Akashi menggerayangi pikirannya. Ia percaya Akashi yang lama belum hilang, dan yang semalam ia temui hanyalah mimpi buruk seperti yang dikatakan Kagami. Dalam lengkungan bibirnya, rasa khawatir yang dibarengi dengan rasa optimis terselip lamat-lamat. Akashi bisa melihatnya. Akashi bisa melihat, seberapa besar Kuroko mempercayainya sekarang―bahkan untuk selama ini. Kuroko selalu punya harapan yang besar padanya, dan yang ia lakukan adalah menghancurkan mimpi yang telah dibangun tersebut.

Akashi menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Lalu mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Kalau begitu, aku punya perintah yang lain untukmu."

Kuroko ganti menatapnya bingung saat Akashi mulai memposisikan biolanya di tangan.

"Dengarkan," perintah Akashi.

Akashi menggesek senar biolanya perlahan, matanya terpejam untuk menikmati musik yang akan dimainkannya dari hati. Cukup dengan sentuhan sederhana, dan perasaan yang menuntunnya, Akashi melantunkan deretan melodi yang harmonis. Semuanya terdengar indah dan sempurna.

Kuroko bisa merasakan aliran darahnya yang bergerak cepat saat alunan merdu dari biola Akashi sampai pada indra pendengarannya. Kuroko tidak ingat lagi bagaimana caranya merasakan wajahnya yang mulai membeku. Segala dingin yang membekukan tubuhnya luntur bersamaan dengan permainan biola tersebut.

Ia tak tahu lagu apa yang sedang dimainkan Akashi, tapi saat menyentuh bagian akhir dari lagu tersebut, Kuroko tahu kemana arah dari semua permainan biola ini akan bermuara.

"Akashi_-kun_…."

_Happy birthday happy birthday…. Happy birthday to you._

Nadanya mengalun merdu tanpa lirik.

Sementara suhu Tokyo sudah mencapai titik terendah, Akashi masih bertahan dengan permukaan tangannya yang mulai kaku karena tersentuh udara dingin sejak tadi. Semuanya berjalan tanpa kendala sampai lagu berakhir.

Senyum Kuroko melebar. Dan Akashi segera berucap,

"Selamat ulang tahun… Tetsuya."

Biola yang dipegangnya terjatuh tiba-tiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

Main castnya ulang tahuuun dan saya lupa :v Otanjoubi omedetou yaa Tetsu-kun! wishnya cuma satu kok, semoga bisa lebih dinotis :')

Padahal udah punya alur asli, tapi kemudian keinget ultah Kuroko dan akhirnya banting setir jadinya alurnya kayak begini /sepertinya saya pikun . Tapi yang penting saya apdet wkwk

Terima kasih bagi yang udah baca.

Best regards,

Author


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nol Derajat Celsius**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshhi**

**Saya bukan pemilik cover **

**.**

Semi-canon/ canon modified (untuk latar), sepertinya OOC, typo(s), Shonen ai, dan belum jelas (?)

AkaKuro / KagaKuro

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfic ini

Enjoy reading ;)

.

.

.

"Akashi_-kun_!"

Brak.

Setelah suara debuman keras yang menghantam permukaan bersalju di bawahnya itu menyentuh gendang telinganya, Akashi baru menyadari jari-jari tangannya yang mulai kaku.

Sial. Otaknya memanas lagi memikirkan berbagai makian yang pantas untuk dirinya sekarang ini. Memangnya apa yang ada di kepalanya tadi sampai biola itu melucut dari pegangannya?

Dengan diikuti derap langkah yang semakin lama mendekat ke arah tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Akashi bisa melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang datar serta rambut biru cerahnya yang bergoyang tertiup angin saat ia tengah berlari kecil. Kemudian matanya―

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

―eh, matanya?

"Akashi_-kun_?"

Ada sesuatu. Dalam sorotan mata Kuroko.

Posisi tangannya masih sama seperti tadi saat bermain walau tanpa biola. Karena keadaannya yang begitu dan suasana yang sedikit canggung setelah semua pertunjukan kecil tadi, Akashi mendapati dirinya yang terlihat kikuk di depan sosok berjuluk pemain bayangan tersebut. Ah, ini tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Insiden terpelesetnya biola―yang tidak terencanakan seperti tadi pasti membelokkan persepsi Kuroko menjadi sebuah drama kejutan ulang tahun yang berakhir tragedi.

Yah, meskipun akhirnya memang berakhir mengenaskan.

"Tidak…." Akashi menggeleng kecil dan berkata, "aku tidak apa-apa."

Tapi iris _baby blue_ Kuroko tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Di sana masih terlihat jelas ada rasa khawatir yang ia tujukan untuk Akashi.

"Kau tidak perlu secemas itu, Tetsuya," celetuk Akashi.

Matanya membulat. Bohong kalau ia tidak mencemaskan Akashi memang. Tapi Kuroko diam saja. _Apakah sejelas itu ia bisa membacaku?_

"Maksudku – "

"Matamu yang mengatakan semuanya." Seolah tahu apa yang ditanyakan Kuroko dalam hatinya, Akashi menjawabnya terus terang.

"….Biolamu, Akashi-_kun_."

Tsk. Benar juga, ia melupakan elemen terpenting dalam kejadian ini.

Ketika tangannya hendak ia arahkan untuk memungut beberapa kepingan biolanya yang sudah hancur, tahu-tahu kedua telapak tangan Kuroko sudah mendarat di punggung tangannya. Sebelumnya, tangan kecil itu terbungkus sarung tangan yang cukup tebal. Lalu selagi suhu di tangannya masih hangat, pemuda yang lebih pendek itu segera meraih tangan Akashi dan menggenggamnya erat.

Dingin yang dirasakan Kuroko. Dan hangat yang menjalari Akashi. Dua sensasi yang saling bertolak belakang pun melebur secara perlahan.

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya sehingga matanya bisa sejajar dengan Akashi. "Akashi_-kun_, apa kau tidak melihat prakiraan cuaca pagi ini? Tanganmu membeku, aku mengamatinya sejak tadi," jelasnya.

"Kurasa tidak."

"_Ano_…, kau bisa memakai sarung tanganku setelah ini."

Akashi menatapnya sebentar. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman samar. Ada yang menarik perhatian Akashi tentang cara Kuroko menunjukkan rasa pedulinya. Iris heteronya mengamati detil-detil pada perubahan wajah Kuroko. Kemudian ia tertawa.

Tawanya terdengar jernih. Tidak ada maksud mencela atau meremehkan.

"Tetsuya, apa kau tahu?" Akashi mendekatkan dirinya pada Kuroko.

Sekarang mereka teralu dekat sampai Kuroko bisa merasakan deru napas Akashi tepat di depan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku ada di Tokyo sekarang?"

.

.

.

"_Kuroko? Aku tidak sedang bersamanya."_

"Oh, baiklah. Maaf aku menelponmu pagi-pagi begini, Furi_. Jaa_."

Furihata adalah orang terakhir yang terlintas di pikirannya saat itu. Sejak pagi saat ia bangun tadi, Kuroko sudah lenyap keberadaannya di apartemennya. Kawannya yang _expressionless_ itu memang meninggalkan selembar note untuk Kagami, walaupun hanya sebagai informasi sekaligus permintaan maaf karena pergi dari apartemennya tanpa pamit_. Handphone_nya pun tidak aktif. Kise, Aomine, Momoi, bahkan Midorima, juga para _senpai_ Seirin tak luput ia hubungi. Hasilnya nihil ; tidak ada yang tahu dimana Kuroko. Mau menghubungi orang tuanya? Rasanya tidak perlu seserius itu sampai harus menghubungi orang dewasa.

"Ck… anak itu benar-benar gaib." Kagami mengeratkan cengkramannya pada sepasang sarung tangan berwarna krem yang dibawanya.

Kalau begitu, mungkin hanya ada satu orang lagi yang bisa ia tanyai tentang Kuroko. Ada kalanya Kagami benar-benar yakin orang yang satu ini bisa memberikan jawaban yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya.

Ia mulai memilih nama kontak di ponselnya, tahu benar nama yang terpampang jelas di layar berukuran mini itu. Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

Teleponnya bergetar panjang. Akashi yakin ada panggilan masuk sekarang ini. Tch. Lagi-lagi merusak suasana.

"Masih ingat liburan musim panas yang lalu?" Akashi justru mengabaikan ponselnya yang bergetar, dan bertanya pada Kuroko.

"Um….ya. Waktu itu semua Generasi Keajaiban kecuali Akashi_-kun_ merayakan ulang tahun Kise_-kun_."

_Drrtt._

"Ah begitu. Setelah itu ulang tahun siapa lagi yang kalian ramaikan?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu Akashi_-kun_. Kami bersama-sama mencari _lucky item_ Midorima-kun sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya."

_Drrrtt. Drrtt._

"Bagaimana dengan Daiki?"

"Seingatku, Aomine_-kun_ mentraktirku satu _vanilla shake_ dan satu Maji burger." Kuroko mulai tak nyaman dengan jarak yang mereka buat. Padahal dekatnya tubuh mereka saat ini membuat dingin tak begitu kentara mereka rasakan.

_Drrrtt._

Akashi mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, apa aku lupa menanyakan Atsushi?"

"Himuro-_san_ yang merayakan ulang tahunnya. Aku dan yang lain hanya menitipkan selamat dan doa untuk Murasakibara_-kun._"

Tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Kuroko, lalu ponselnya ia ambil dari dalam saku depannya. Akashi menilik sebentar siapa yang daritadi menelponnya. Ayahnya? Bukan.

_3 missed call_ – Kagami Taiga.

Harusnya ia sudah bisa menduga. Ia tutup flip _handphone_nya dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kuroko. Masalah Kagami adalah urusan belakangan. Toh, apa perlunya dia dengan Akashi? Setahunya, meskipun ia mengakui keberadaan seorang Kagami, hubungan mereka tetap berlangsung tak rekat seperti relasinya dengan anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang lain.

"Oh begitu saja?" tanya Akashi kemudian. Ia tersenyum malas.

"Ya."

"Lalu apa yang mereka berikan saat ulang tahunmu?"

"Eh?" Kuroko mengerjap beberapa kali. Antara terkejut dengan pertanyaan Akashi dan bingung dengan jawaban apa yang harus ia lontarkan pada mantan kaptennya itu. Lama-kelamaan suhu nol derajat pagi ini benar-benar tak terasa sama sekali ketika ia sibuk memikirkan tentang Akashi.

Tak sampai lama ia merangkai kalimat dalam kepalanya sebagai jawaban, ia merasa telapak tangannya kini terbungkus kembali oleh sepasang sarung tangan. Akashi yang memakaikannya. Lagi-lagi Akashi mengecek_ handphone_nya, ada satu pesan dari Kagami.

**From : Kagami Taiga **

**To : Akashi Seijuurou**

**Hei apa kau tau dimana Kuroko?**

Hanya itu isinya. Tapi entah kenapa enam kata tersebut bisa membuat Akashi mendadak kesal.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin mereka melupakanku?" Kuroko memang tak akan pernah tahu apa yang tengah disiapkan oleh teman-temannya hari ini. Apapun itu atau tanpa apapun Kuroko tidak akan menuntut hadiah ulang tahun. Siapa tahu mereka―Kise contohnya―sudah mengirimkan stiker kue melalui _handphone_nya dan mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun Kuroko_cchi_!' sayangnya baterai _handphone_nya saat ini sudah sekarat.

Kalau dipikir lagi, orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun adalah Akashi. Bahkan ia memberinya sebuah kejutan dan jauh-jauh datang dari Kyoto. Apa mungkin?

"Akashi_-kun_, jangan katakan kau datang ke Tokyo hanya untuk memainkan biola di depanku," Kuroko menyuarakan pikirannya lantang.

Tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut Akashi malah semakin menambah semburat kemerahan pada pipi Kuroko.

Astaga…. mendengar tawa Akashi saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Dalam artian yang baik tentu saja.

"Bukan, Tetsuya."

"Apa ada urusan lain selain bermain biola di tengah lapangan saat suhu udara menurun ekstrim?" Kalimat itu meluncur dengan sangat jelas dari Kuroko. Dan pada intonasinya, Akashi menemukan kecurigaan yang Kuroko lontarkan padanya. _Kelihatannya ini semakin menarik._

"Tadinya aku ingin menemui Shintarou, sudah lama kami tidak bermain shogi bersama," jawab Akashi sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Asap tipis mengepul di udara saat ia mengatakanya.

"Oh iya, aku juga ingin mengajak Taiga makan bersama dengan kita. Pasti akan menyenangkan jika ada lebih banyak orang bukan?"

Kuroko tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Akashi. Dan ia tak pernah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Akashi tentang dirinya. Terkadang, Kuroko merasa takut kalau-kalau dirinya terlihat buruk dan ceroboh di mata seorang Seijuurou. Apakah dia melakukan kesalahan? Buat apa Akashi harus membawa nama Midorima dan Kagami? Jelas Akashi sedang mempermaikannya saat ini.

"Akashi-_kun_, apa semua itu benar?" tanyanya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau berbohong."

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong. Aku hanya mengatakan 'tadinya'."

"Akashi-_kun_, apa kau sedang bercanda? Karena itu tidak lucu." Matanya yang besar berusaha mencari jawaban pada mimik wajah Akashi.

"Ya aku tahu aku tidak bisa bercanda," tukas Akashi santai.

Kuroko tak betul-betul sadar bahwa ia dengan sengaja merengutkan bibirnya. Alisnya bertaut tanda ia tak senang dengan jawaban Akashi.

Mereka diam satu sama lain selama beberapa saat. Perbincangan kecil pagi itu cukup membuat dingin tak begitu menusuk kulit yang bahkan telah tertupi pakaian berlapis. Semua ini terasa _nonsense_, begitu kekanak-kanakan, dan tak terencanakan.

"Tentu saja ada alasan lain," ujar Akashi tiba-tiba. Kuroko tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada wajah Akashi. Tampan, huh?

"Tapi sebelumnya…. apa kau menyukai hadiahku?"

"Ya…."

"Hm?"

"Sangat indah," gumam Kuroko pelan.

"Jawaban yang tepat." Akashi menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Kau berhak tahu alasanku datang kesini," katanya.

Kuroko terlihat bingung. Namun tetap membiarkan Akashi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku mau menjemputmu dan mengajakmu ke Kyoto."

"Ap―"

"Tunggu, biar aku jelaskan terlebih dahulu." Akashi mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Jangan anggap aku meminta balasan atas yang kulakukan tadi. Aku murni ingin memberimu sebuah kejutan, sebenarnya dengan teman-teman Generasi Keajaiban yang lain. Aku ingin berkumpul dengan kalian sejak terakhir kali aku memikirkan saat hari ulang tahunku…," suaranya mulai mengecil. Otaknya mulai mencari-cari kata yang sesuai untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"…. aku tak ingat apapun saat hari ulang tahunku," sambung Akashi. Matanya terlihat sayu dengan senyuman malas yang masih menempel pada wajahnya.

Kuroko tidak membalas atau berkomentar. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi sendu Akashi.

Ini kah Akashi yang ia kenal?

"Aku belum sempat bertemu dengan mereka, padahal aku juga ingin merayakan ulang tahunku yang sudah berlalu bersama-sama…."

"Tapi Akashi_-kun_, kenapa harus Kyoto?" angin Tokyo kali itu berhembus cukup kencang, hingga melayangkan syal Kuroko. "Dan kenapa hanya aku?"

Lagi-lagi itu. Tawa Akashi yang terdengar indah di telinga Kuroko.

_Pertanyaan bodoh bukan? _Pikir Akashi.

"Karena hari ini ulang tahunmu, Tetsuya. Dan hanya kau orang yang kutemui pagi ini."

Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya.

"Akashi-_kun_?" ia menuntut jawaban yang lebih.

"Bagiku cukup kau saja, tidak masalah hanya ada kau. Jadi kita hanya akan berdua," lanjut Akashi tenang.

Akashi kembali mempertipis jarak di antara mereka, mengabaikan protes yang hendak dikeluarkan dari mulut pemuda di hadapannya itu. Salju yang tengah dipijaknya masih belum mencair meskipun mentari mulai naik ke peraduannya. "Jadi, ya atau tidak?"

Suara itu terdengar tepat di samping kepala Kuroko. Lebih akuratnya, Akashi berkata pelan di dekat telinganya. Dan tangannya yang satu―yang memegang _handphone_―menyentuh lengan kiri Kuroko.

"_Ano_…, aku ingin ta– "

"Ah! Sudah diputuskan kalau begitu," Akashi memotongnya cepat sambil menarik badannya ke belakang.

"Pakai syalmu dengan benar, Tetsuya. Kita bertolak ke Kyoto sekarang juga."

"Aka –"

_Klik._

Mata Kuroko melebar saat melihat telepon genggam milik Akashi diangkat ke udara.

Di layarnya terpampang sebuah panggilan yang baru saja diakhiri.

Kagami Taiga?

"Wah, sudah lima menit kah? Sepertinya pulsaku akan langsung habis setelah ini." Akashi menurunkan _handphone_nya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan yang dibuat-buat seolah ia takjub.

"Aku sudah selesai menelepon Taiga. Mungkin dia akan ke stasiun sebentar lagi."

"Apa…." Kuroko menatapnya tak percaya. "…. yang kau lakukan?"

Akashi menghela napasnya. Tangannya ia bawa untuk mendekap lengannya sendiri. Ketika itu angin tengah bertiup sekencang-kencangnya, benar-benar terasa dingin pada permukaan kulit di tangannya.

"Aku membantunya mencarimu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Pada akhirnya Kuroko tidak mau lagi terpesona dengan senyumnya itu.

Ia tahu sejak awal kedatangannya, segala yang dikatakan Akashi padanya adalah fana, hanya manis pada permukaannya. Akashi membohonginya lagi. Akashi menghancurkan harapan yang sudah susah-susah ia bangun dan ia kumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit.

Akashi membunuhnya dari dalam.

Tapi yang lebih ia takutkan lagi, Akashi telah meremukkan Kagami. Meremukkan hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

Akhirnya saya apdet :')

Maap (sangat) lama banget (Satu bulan oii.. astaga satu chapter satu bulan!), soalnya saya lagi mengalami tekanan batin fuuh.

Makasih banget buat yang masih nungguin cerita ini :** kalian supeer sekali! Maap lagi kalo ceritanya makin ke future makin gajelas wkwk *bow*

Btw saya greget sama Akashinya disini :v hahah badass!Akashi

Tapi pasti saya lanjutin! *meskipun gaktau kapan /duh sama aja

Love you all :* mind to review? :3

**Salam peluk cium dari Author**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nol Derajat Celsius**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Saya bukan pemilik cover **

**.**

Sepertinya OOC, typos, Shonen ai, alur yang so lambat

AkaKuro / KagaKuro

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfic ini

Enjoy reading ;)

.

.

.

"Sial!"

Kagami meninju tembok kelabu di sebelahnya, sambil tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah ponsel. Ia frustasi. Dengan begitu gampangnya suara Akashi tadi membuat telinganya bergidik karena rasa ngeri bercampur kesal.

Setelah teleponnya diputuskan secara sepihak, Kagami terus mengeraskan rahangnya. Wajahnya nampak tak tenang, karena berkali-kali pula matanya melirik ke kiri kanan.

"Apa? Kau mau ke stasiun? Sekarang?" tanggap sebuah suara dari arah sampingnya.

Kagami menatap lurus ke arah si komentator. "Kau kira aku percaya?"

"Hahaha… lucu sekali. Selama ini kukira kau langsung bertindak tanpa berpikir."

Kagami tidak menghiraukan kalimat tersebut meluncur dari mulut Takao. Awalnya dia juga heran, kenapa makhluk nyeleneh yang kelihatan selalu menempel dengan Midorima ini bisa terjebak dalam situasi konyol Kagami. Lima menit yang lalu saat ia sedang mencari kontak Akashi pada ponselnya, Takao muncul dari balik pintu toko kaos kaki langganannya. Tak tahu sejak kapan dia disana, dengan siapa―yang tumben tidak dengan Midorima―atau bahkan apa yang dilakukannya ketika udara sedang begini dinginnya.

"Itu karena kau memang tidak mengenalku dengan baik."

"Ya oke, aku bukan siapa-siapa." Takao mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tapi sepertinya kau mengenal Akashi dengan sangat baik. Langsung tahu kalau dia berbohong?"

Kagami diam sebentar. Takao tidak benar. Lebih tepat rasanya mengatakan kalau ia sama sekali tidak mengenal Akashi Seijuurou.

"Justru karena aku yang tidak mengenalnya, maka aku tahu dia akan berbohong padaku," katanya pelan.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Jangan tanya aku! Lagipula itu pertanyaan bodoh. Sudah jelas dia sengaja membuatku kesal!"

"Oh… ya… ya… baik, aku mengerti."

Kagami mengecek layar ponselnya. Pukul 07.31 pagi. Tadi di apartemen hanya dua lembar roti panggang yang masuk ke perutnya. Efek dingin yang menusuk sekarang membuatnya lapar, jadi ia berniat mencari restoran yang buka dua puluh empat jam. Tapi kemudian Kagami ingat Kuroko. Kuroko pergi dari apartemennya dan saat ini sedang bersama Akashi?

Ayolah, apa yang tidak akan diberikan Akashi pada Kuroko? Dia pasti sudah sarapan! Dan Kagami muak saat ia masih memikirkan kalau-kalau perut Kuroko masih kosong.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" pertanyaan Takao itu mengacaukan pikirannya.

"Memperjelas keadaan."

"Hei tunggu dulu." Takao mendaratkan satu tangannya di atas bahu Kagami. Sebelum Kagami pergi, ia menengok ke arah si pemilik tangan itu.

"Terima kasih sudah ikut mendengar permasalahanku. Kau bisa pergi sekarang," ujar Kagami.

"Kau mengusirku? Memangnya kau tahu mereka dimana?"

"Makanya aku akan mencari."

Takao menghela napasnya. Lalu ia mendekat satu langkah ke pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia merebut ponsel Kagami dari genggamannya. Mengabaikan protes dari sang _ace_ Seirin, Takao mulai mengutak-atik tombol ponsel. Saat sudah selesai ia mengembalikannya pada Kagami.

"Kirimkan ini. Kalau dia benar-benar bayanganmu, pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari cahayanya. Tapi jangan lupa, bahwa selalu ada objek yang mewujudkan eksistensinya sebagai bayangan."

Menggelikan. Ternyata Takao tak seburuk yang dipikirkan Kagami.

.

.

.

Kuroko dan Akashi sama-sama tak tahu sudah berapa lama diam menghuni ruang di antara mereka. Ketika salah satunya mencoba bersuara, buru-buru ia menutup mulutnya kembali. Motifnya lain. Kuroko diam karena ia ingin memarahi Akashi, tapi diurungkan niatnya. Akashi diam karena menunggu Kuroko yang sejak tadi terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu.

**From : Kagami Taiga**

**To : Akashi Seijuurou**

**Kalian gila ya? Ke Kyoto pagi pagi begini memangnya kereta tidak beku? Kau pasti bohong, aku akan kesana untuk mengecek.**

Akashi menatap _handphone_nya. Pesan dari Kagami.

Dia juga berbohong tentu saja. Huh, bilang saja dia khawatir pada Kuroko, tapi tidak mau berusaha menyelamatkannya dari Akashi. Tidak mungkin Kagami serius menanggapi kepalsuan ceritanya bukan?

Terlalu lama berdiri di tengah lapangan pada cuaca yang ekstrim mengubah warna muka Akashi menjadi lebih pucat. Namun ia masih tetap berdiri tegak disana. Sejak awal, Kuroko tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Akashi. Rasa khawatirnya pada sesuatu yang lain tadi itu bagaimanapun telah menutupi kecemasannya pada kondisi Akashi.

"Aku punya permintaan." Kuroko memperhatikan tangan Akashi. Ponselnya yang tadi dipakai untuk mengabarkan kebohongan, masih tergenggam oleh jemari bekunya.

"Apa?"

"Akashi-_kun_, aku tidak jadi ingin pergi."

Akashi kira Kuroko akan mengomelinya. Maka dia tetap tenang saat menjawabnya.

"Tidak bisa Tetsuya. Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang ingin pergi. Nah, menurutmu baiknya pergi ke Kyoto sekarang atau nanti?" Lagi-lagi Akashi tersenyum―sarkasme? Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi.

"Coba pakai ini." Alih-alih menanggapi pertanyaan Akashi, Kuroko mengulurkan sarung tangannya pada pemuda bersurai merah itu. Ia tahu berusaha mendebati Akashi saat seperti ini tidak akan mempan. "Akashi-_kun_ sepertinya sedang tidak sehat."

"Tetsuya, aku tidak terkena hipotermia. Lebih baik kau yang pakai, perjalanan ke Kyoto tidak singkat," tolak Akashi halus.

_Masih ingin pergi juga? _Pikir Kuroko.

"Hatschiiiii!"

Akashi bersin satu kali.

"Hatschiiiiii!"

Lalu sekali lagi.

"Hatschiiiiii!"

"Akashi_-kun_, kau bersin tiga kali. Alasan itu sudah cukup untuk membatalkan niatmu pulang ke Kyoto." Kuroko cepat-cepat menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

Sekarang Akashi yang mengerutkan dahi. Akashi tidak pernah berharap Kuroko akan benar-benar membujuknya untuk tetap disini. Serius, ini kan hari ulang tahunnya. Apa tidak boleh kalau mau mentraktir orang yang sedang ulang tahun jalan-jalan?

Di luar itu, kalau menyangkut soal Kagami yang tadi ia tidak mau tahu. Bukan Akashi yang salah bila dia mengatakan akan pergi ke Kyoto bersama Kuroko. Meskipun rencana itu tak terduga, tapi ia juga mungkin akan berterima kasih pada Kagami. Karena kejengkelannya pada Kagami itu Akashi mendapat ide untuk menculik Kuroko.

Menurutnya tidak ada yang salah. Selama Kuroko tidak keberatan kalau Akashi yang menemaninya.

"Aku flu dan itu bukan masalah besar." Akashi membenarkan jaketnya.

Kuroko menengok _handphone_nya. Saat matahari sudah naik, suhu Tokyo masih bertahan pada nol derajat celsius. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku yang akan pulang. _Jaa._"

"Pulang atau menghampiri Taiga?" Kuroko berhenti.

"Aku pulang untuk mencari Kagami-_kun_."

"Hoo… kalian saling mencari ya, sepertinya susah. Butuh bantuan?"

"Akashi-_kun_."

Kuroko memutar tubuhnya. "Hentikan permainan ini. Aku akan sangat senang kalau akhirnya bisa merayakan ulang tahunku denganmu. Karena sejujurnya aku memang ingin menemui Akashi_-kun_ dari dulu. Tapi tolong jangan melibatkan Kagami_-kun_. Dia tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," katanya panjang lebar.

Akashi melebarkan matanya terkejut. Ucapan Kuroko yang sebenarnya memang selalu menusuk tepat dan tidak basa-basi. Iris biru langit itu berkilat menatap sang emperor.

"Biar aku yang meluruskan. Tidak ada diantara aku atau Akashi_-kun_ yang akan berangkat ke Kyoto hari ini. Kehadiranmu saja sudah cukup membuatku senang."

Kakinya terasa berat digerakkan. Bibirnya kaku dan kering karena angin yang berhembus. Akashi merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, susah untuk membalas perkataan Kuroko. Sebelum sempat mengatakan selamat tinggal atau apapun, Akashi mengait lengan Kuroko dan membawanya keluar dari lapangan.

Tidak. Bukan. Bukan itu yang ingin Akashi dengar dari Kuroko.

Kagami lagi Kagami lagi. Akashi tidak akan pernah puas kalau Kuroko memikirkan yang lain saat mereka sedang berdua saja.

"Aku mengerti." Tangannya yang sedingin es mencengkeram lengan Kuroko lebih kuat.

"Lihat. Dia disana."

Kuroko mengikuti arah jari Akashi menunjuk ke jalanan di seberangnya. Disana ada dua orang berdiri di dekat tiang lampu. Dan Kuroko bisa langsung tahu siapa orang yang sedang mengangkat tangannya ke atas itu. Akashi melepaskan tangannya. Kuroko menatapnya sebentar dan akhirnya berjalan menjauh tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Dan tanpa menengok ke belakang.

Dengan itu Akashi sudah bisa tahu kalau dia belum ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan Kagami di mata Kuroko.

.

.

Kuroko menghampiri Kagami dan Takao, hadir di tengah-tengahnya. Mereka terlihat gembira, walaupun Kuroko tidak yakin bagaimana perasaan Kagami sekarang. Kagami tidak memarahinya, atau menanyai tentang kenapa ia bisa bersama Akashi tadi. Tapi melihat wajah Kagami yang baik-baik saja membuat hatinya lega.

"Ayo kita makan!" seru Takao dengan antusias saat mereka sedang berjalan.

"Yang ulang tahun yang membayar," tambah Kagami.

Kuroko malah terlihat bingung. Dia ingin makan bersama-sama yang lainnya, tapi tanpa Akashi? Padahal orang pertama yang ditemuinya pagi ini adalah Akashi. Setelah ia berpikir lagi, makan bersama Akashi bukan ide yang bagus untuk situasi seperti sekarang. Kuroko melirik ke belakang, melihat pucatnya Akashi yang sedang membereskan biolanya yang rusak. Setelah menimbang―sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia meminjam ponsel Kagami.

**From : Kagami Taiga**

**To : Akashi Seijuurou**

**Jangan lupa minum obat.**

.

.

.

"Permisi!"

Suara bel berbunyi saat pintu restoran itu didorong ke arah dalam. "Hai Shin-_chan_!"

Tiga kursi sudah terisi. Tiga kursi lain dibiarkan kosong. Dalam satu meja di pojok restoran itu sudah ada Midorima, Aomine, dan Momoi. Tahu-tahu Momoi langsung menghambur untuk memeluk Kuroko dan berteriak, "Tetsu-_kun_! _Tanjoubi omedetou_!" Kuroko tertawa kecil. Selesai Momoi memeluknya, Kuroko menempatkan diri di salah satu kursi yang kosong di samping Aomine.

Lengan Aomine merangkul pundak Kuroko. "Selamat ulang tahun ya, Tetsu. Besok kau akan terima hadiahku di lapangan."

"Awalnya aku tidak mau ikut karena cuaca tidak bagus, tapi karena Takao memaksaku kesini ya sudah apa boleh buat. Selamat ulang tahun _nanodayo_."

"Ya ampun dia kan juga temanmu. Harusnya Shin-_chan_ yang memaksaku kesini!"

"Tetsu_-kun_, kau darimana tadi? Aku sudah punya kejutan untukmu lho!" Momoi mengelurkan sebuah kotak kecil, kemudian ia sodorkan ke Kuroko. Sedangkan Kuroko justru melihat samping kanannya, Kagami. Takut kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang salah padanya.

"Apa ini Momoi-_san_?"

"Sudah, bukanya nanti saja di rumah. Sekarang boleh aku pesan makanan? Aku lapar," sergah Aomine.

"Padahal tadi kau sudah sarapan _nodayo_."

"Kalau aku pesan nasi, apakah aneh untuk sarapan?"

Blablabla.

Kuroko tidak dengar yang selanjutnya. Mereka terus mengobrol, meskipun Kuroko sebagai tokoh utama dalam acara ini tidak turut serta mengeluarkan suara. Seakan-akan ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya, karena rasanya tidak lengkap jika tidak ada Kise, Murasakibara, dan Akashi. Oh… Akashi. Kuroko tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan soal yang tadi. Ia merasa telah melukai perasaan dua orang. Pikirannya dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah. Dan yang membuatnya tambah tak enak hati adalah Kagami yang terus diam, ia hanya berbicara seperlunya ketika ditanyai.

Tapi daripada memikirkan Kagami yang tepat berada di sebelahnya, di kepalanya malah penuh pertanyaan tentang Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko benar-benar bingung. Dia merasa habis bermimpi. Seolah Akashi yang ditemuinya tadi malam dan tadi pagi tidaklah nyata. Akashi tidak akan seperti itu sikapnya pada Kuroko. Karena Akashi sudah berubah, dan Kuroko percaya yang sudah berubah tidak akan berbalik menjadi buruk lagi. Kuroko semakin yakin ada yang aneh dengan Akashi karena teman-temannya tidak sekalipun membicarakan tentang Akashi. Padahal mereka kan yang awalnya berencana untuk menjemput Akashi di stasiun tadi malam? Apa yang tadi malam itu hanya mimpi dan sampai sekarang Kuroko belum terbangun?

Kuroko tidak mengerti. Tadi Akashi terlihat kecewa. Kuroko mengabaikannya. Mau diapakan lagi, Kuroko sudah terlanjur dibuat kesal karena sikapnya. Mungkin ia perlu waktu untuk menghadapi Akashi yang seperti itu.

"Akashi itu… kau tahu?"

Tiba-tiba ia menangkap suara Aomine itu. Lamunannya terbuyarkan, dan ia mulai menyimak baik-baik.

"Setelah Winter Cup, kudengar dia sakit. Cukup lama sih, Kise sempat bertemu salah satu pemain Rakuzan. Eh siapa namanya? Aku lupa. Pokoknya dia bilang Akashi sering pulang terlambat, dia belajar seharian dan bekerja terlalu keras. Pasti terjadi sesuatu kan padanya?"

Midorima menambahkan, "dia tertekan. Ayahnya mungkin ingin Akashi jadi lebih disiplin sejak kekalahan Rakuzan."

Kuroko membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Lalu sebenarnya kenapa dia ke Tokyo?" ia mendengar pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Kagami.

"Nah soal itu, sebenarnya rahasia," ujar Midorima seraya menaikkan letak kacamatanya. Yang lain sempat menunjukkan ekspresi tidak terima atas jawaban yang telah diberikan. Kuroko hanya diam, atau bisa dibilang ia takut mendengar jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya.

"Midorin beritahu aku!" bahkan Momoi yang biasanya pandai mencari informasi tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya seorang Seijuurou pergi ke Tokyo. Ia menarik-narik ujung mantel Midorima seperti sedang merajuk.

Midorima menghela napasnya menyerah. Ketika Midorima akan membuka mulutnya, Kuroko ingin menutup telinganya. "Ingat ini rahasia." Mereka mengangguk.

"Dia kabur dari rumah."

Kuroko benar. Akashi yang ditemuinya memang sedang tidak beres. _Tapi kenapa ia ingin kembali ke Kyoto?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

Apdet lama lagi -,- maap lagi maap lagi *bow

Chapter ini mungkin lebih gak jelas, tapi bagi saya chapter ini adalah suatu pencerahan (?) untuk next chapter. Bikin bingung? Saya aja bingung ._. dan saya bertele-tele.

Tapi thankyou yaaa buat yang masih nungguin cerita ini :*

Udah sih gitu aja..

**Syalam dari Author**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**Nol Derajat Celsius**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke kepunyaan Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pe****milik cover bukan saya**

**.**

OOC disana-sini, typo(s), Shonen ai, dan masih belum mendekati kejelasan (?)

AkaKuro / KagaKuro

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfic ini

Please enjoy~

.

.

.

.

_Seijuurou bukan nama yang seharusnya ia sandang selama ini. Bahkan ketika Akashi Shiori tetap memaksakan nama itu untuk dihadiahkan kepada sosok bayi laki-laki yang__ lahir tanggal dua puluh Desember. Tidak ada yang pernah berharap anak semata wayang Akashi ini pada akhirnya menaruh dendam pada musim yang membawa kelahirannya sendiri._

_Sampai sekarang Akashi Seijuurou masih sebal dengan tabiat Akashi Seijuurou yang satunya. Kadang juga menyalahkan takdir yang tanpa kasihan mempersilahkan orang lain masuk ke dalam kepribadiannya. Semuanya kian memburuk saat musim dingin tiba. Akashi membongkar satu fakta yang disembunyikan oleh Kuroko pada musim dingin yang lalu. _

"_Akashi-kun, aku yakin ada waktu untuk kita bermain bersama lagi." _

"_Tentu saja." _

_Hasil final dari Winter Cup hampir membutakan Akashi bahwa semuanya akan berangsur membaik. Nyatanya tidak. Mengenai prasangkanya itu, ia bisa langsung tahu ketika Kuroko tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya._

"_Apa masih ada yang perlu kau katakan, Kuroko?"_

_Kuroko nyaris tersenyum. "Hm."_

"_Kalau sebanyak itu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, kenapa tak coba cara kuno saja? berkirim surat rasanya lebih romantis," tukas Akashi sambil tertawa pelan._

"_Aku tidak tahu Akashi-kun bisa bercanda." _

"_Aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba ingin bilang begitu di depanmu."_

_Mereka saling memperhatikan mimik satu sama lain dalam diam sampai Kuroko mulai bersuara._

"_Jadi… ada janji lain yang harus kutepati jika Seirin berhasil menjuarai Winter Cup."_

"_Dan ada hubungannya denganku?"_

_Pemain bayangan itu mengangguk. "Um…. semacam pengakuan… kurasa."_

"_Lalu apa itu?" _

"_Tentang banyak hal….__―__terima kasih….__―__dan…. basket__―__…. Orang itu." Suara Kuroko didengarnya timbul tenggelam seperti gelombang radio. Mendadak kepalanya pening, terutama pada kalimat terakhir kawannya itu, Akashi tidak pernah bisa menangkap maksud dari pemilik suara halus di depannya._

"_Akashi-kun…. __dan yang paling―__"_

_Ada sekilas sengatan yang menghantui jantungnya, serta dengung keras di telinganya._

"…_. __Kagami-kun."_

_Kagami. Kagami Taiga. Yang paling apa? Otaknya tidak pernah selesai memproses, tidak pernah berhasil merangkai kata-kata Kuroko. Malahan memori itu semakin dalam terkubur dari ingatannya. Barangkali karena alasan tersebut, Akashi Seijuurou yang lainnya mulai menempati tubuhnya. Akibat dari buruknya kenangan yang didapatnya itu, perlahan-lahan Akashi kembali menemukan dua orang dalam dirinya sendiri. Yang satunya berusaha melupakan bukti-bukti pertemuannya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya waktu itu, dan yang satunya lagi berusaha merangkak keluar dari alam bawah sadar atas kecerobohannya sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Baru hari ketiga itu setelah suhu Tokyo sampai pada titik terendahnya Kuroko meluangkan waktu untuk pergi ke Majiba sendirian. Sekolah masih libur meski kondisi jalanan dan aktivitas perkotaan berangsur-angsur memulih. Tepat di meja paling selatan itu juga Kuroko tak sengaja menemukan cahaya pertamanya duduk bersilang kaki.

"Yo!"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Aomine-kun." Sebenarnya sudah menjelang siang.

"Eh, dimana Kagami _teme_ itu?" Aomine melancarkan aksi garuk-garuk pelipisnya. Dari pertanyaannya yang terlihat kebingungan, Kuroko pun dibuatnya heran.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko berpikir sejenak. "Di rumah… mungkin?"

"Mungkin?" Kali ini mereka berdua sama-sama menemukan adanya miskomunikasi.

"Bukannya Kagami yang memanggilmu kesini?"

"Aku datang sendirian dan atas inisiatif sendiri, Aomine-kun."

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu dia sungguhan ingin ke toilet tadi."

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menyusup sodanya, lalu memberi gestur sederhana kepada Kuroko untuk duduk di kursi seberangnya. Selain penuh dengan tumpukan burger dan kentang milik Aomine, meja itu juga dijejali dengan potongan ayam dengan porsi serupa. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat makanan sebanyak itu Kuroko sudah merasa kenyang.

"Kenapa Aomine-kun berpikir kalau aku kesini karena Kagami-kun?" tanyanya.

Aomine memandangnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kagami yang bilang sendiri, katanya dia akan mengabarimu setelah semua urusannya dengan Akashi di klinik selesai."

"Apa?"

Kedua iris langit itu melebar lantaran terkejut.

"Apa maksudnya?" Kuroko tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang benar-benar penasaran.

_Sepertinya aku salah bicara. _Aomine mengacak pelan rambutnya. Belum sempat ia menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu, orang yang menjadi inti dari pembicaraan tersebut datang dengan cengiran yang langka.

"Aku punya kabar bagus!"

Kuroko dan Aomine menoleh ke sumber suara yang terdengar sangat familiar. Sedangkan si empunya suara kaget mendapati kehadiran partisipan baru dalam acara mininya bersama Aomine.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"_Doumo_, Kagami-kun. Ada kabar apa?" raut mukanya datar seperti biasa, tapi intonasinya jelas menyiratkan suatu penagihan.

"T-tidak penting, sih…."

"Tapi Kagami-kun kelihatan senang sekali," sanggah Kuroko.

"Bukan apa-apa, kok… tadi… aku habis… menemukan kupon diskon potongan lima puluh persen! _All item_ di sebuah toko sepatu dekat-dekat sini!" Padahal di sekitar situ hanya ada toko sepatu khusus wanita.

"Itu namanya mencuri dasar _aho_!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil _aho_! Ahomine!"

"Kalian berdua memang _aho_ kadang-kadang," timpal Kuroko yang kemudian langsung menyeruput _vanilla shake_nya dengan tenang.

Dua partnernya itu mendecak sebal. Kuroko kembali menatap Aomine dengan sedikit lebih tegas. Kagami duduk di sampingnya, mengabaikan raut muka rekan setimnya yang terlihat serius. Ia jadi tak enak, meski masih pagi suasana mendadak tegang―menurut Kagami sendiri.

"Siapa yang mau bicara duluan?" suaranya halus itu cukup mengagetkan baik Aomine dan Kagami.

Kagami ingin mengangkat suara terlebih dahulu, tapi diurungkan niatnya ketika Aomine tiba-tiba bersin dengan cara yang tidak kasual. Kuroko dengan cepat menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Apa? Aku hanya bersin biasa."

"Aku hanya memanggilmu." Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Aomine mendecakkan lidah.

"Astaga hidupku selalu dipenuhi dengan drama!"

Mereka diam, sudah maklum dengan kondisi Aomine yang seperti itu. Mungkin cuma kala itu Kagami sempat tertawa pelan di tengah krusialnya nasib sang rival seumur hidupnya tersebut. Padahal ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang dipermasalahkan dua orang di dekatnya sekarang.

"Tetsu, kau juga pasti tahu Akashi masih ada di Tokyo sekarang bukan?"

Mendengar nama itu, telinga Kagami mempersiapkan diri baik-baik. Bibirnya terbuka untuk protes tapi tidak satu kata pun yang keluar.

"Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar, tapi karena kau yang meminta kejelasan dariku… akan kukatakan yang kutahu." Aomine menarik napas. "Jadwal pulang Akashi sebenarnya adalah Sabtu besok, tapi yah… dia sakit, flu biasa, sih, tapi memang agak… kronis."

"Kronis seperti apa untuk ukuran flu itu," komentar Kagami dengan wajah bosan sekaligus khawatir. _Ahomine! Harusnya kau jangan bilang sesuatu yang mendramatisir seperti itu_!

Tidak ada yang lebih hiperbola dari Aomine dan Kagami ketika dihadapkan satu sama lain.

"Oh… sejak kapan?"

Dan Kuroko sendiri pun sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kemarin."

"Sampai hari ini?"

"Ya."

Diam. Kagami merapikan alis cabangnya canggung.

"Kuroko?" ia mengecek kondisi pemuda di sampingnya yang kelihatan melamun.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko menamatkan pikirannya yang melayang sampai entah kemana. Bibirnya lebih pucat, tak tahu habis membayangkan apa.

"Kagami _teme_, kukira kau sudah mengatakannya pada Tetsu tentang ini." Aomine mendesak.

"Iya… baru saja, tadi….aku mengirim pesan."

"Harusnya sudah sejak tadi malam, bisa-bisa Tetsu ketinggalan acara."

Kuroko kian tidak paham. "Acara apa?"

"Tidak ada bedanya kalau aku memberi tahunya tadi malam!" Kagami berontak. Telinga Aomine panas dibuatnya.

"Tapi Tetsu orang paling penting yang perlu tahu tentang hal ini!"

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Begitu kata Akashi!"

"Lalu kenapa bukan dia sendiri yang menghubungi Kuroko tadi malam!"

Ketiganya bungkam. Kuroko yang pertama menyadari bahwa pemain bernomor punggung sepuluh itu lain dari biasanya. Tangannya mengepal erat, matanya sedikit memerah. Baru beberapa saat kemudian, ia sendiri sadar kalau tidak benar menyalahkan Akashi di depan Kuroko.

Aomine mengusap wajah, kesal. Merasa ada yang egois di antara Kagami dan Akashi. Siapa yang salah? Dua-duanya sama-sama tak bisa mengekang _gengsi_. Kendati Aomine dengan senang hati mau mengabari Kuroko perihal sakit flu sang emperor itu, Akashi sendiri yang telah menugasi Kagami untuk mengatakannya pada Kuroko.

Jadilah kesalah pahaman. Kagami tak tahu bagaiman cara meluruskan semua ini, kepalanya menunduk. Aomine masih kesal, dan butuh beberapa potong kentang lagi untuk bisa berpikir jernih.

Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau satu gelas _vanilla shake_ di meja itu telah ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

.

.

.

Huru-hara pagi hari, begitu Kuroko menyebutnya. Dua orang temannya itu terlalu sibuk berdebat sampai-sampai Kuroko tak sempat berpamitan. Sebagai bukti bahwa keberadaannya disana tadi bukan sebuah delusi, ia meninggalkan ikon favoritnya di meja.

Tiga puluh satu Januari sudah terlewat dua hari yang lalu. Hari itu terakhir kalinya ia bertatap langsung dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Bukannya menghindar atau sok sibuk, tapi ia punya alasan sendiri kenapa meskipun tahu tamu istimewa dari Kyoto itu masih ada di kotanya ia tidak bisa menemuinya secara langsung. Kuroko masih punya janji yang sampai hari ini masih belum bisa ia tepati.

Apa yang sudah dilakukan Akashi? Pertanyaan yang sama selalu hinggap di kepalanya. Lalu ia mulai ragu dengan status relasi Akashi dan Kagami.

Saat berjalan kembali ke rumah, dia disapa oleh Nigou di persimpangan dekat rumahnya.

"Seharusnya kau ada di rumah Nigou. Jalanan masih licin," katanya.

"Augf! Augf!"

Namun bukan seperti yang diharapkan Kuroko, anjing kecil itu justru memberi salam pada sesuatu yang ada di balik tubuhnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Ada tiang listrik.

Kuroko mengangkat Nigou dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Aku harus beli obat flu."

Nigou masih menghadap belakang, kemudian setelah mendengar suara Kuroko barusan, dia menggonggong dengan riang pada pemiliknya. "Augf! Augf! Augf!"

"Tolong bantu Kagami-kun untuk meminum obatnya, ya."

.

.

.

"Lalu apa langkah selanjutnya?"

Sekarang situasinya lain. Dilihat dari manapun, rasanya disana seperti ada pertemuan paling kontroversial antara satu singa, satu panther, dan satu macan. Agak mendebarkan.

"Kau tahu? Kuroko bisa saja terkejut kalau melihat keadaanku baik-baik saja," ujar si pemuda bermanik _ruby._

"Tidak apa-apa, kau kan pandai berakting. Pura-pura saja batuk darah, nanti Tetsu langsung menghampirimu dengan cemas."

Aomine mendapat satu jitakan keras di belakang kepala dan satu pandangan berbahaya dari pemuda di depannya."Aw! Kalian ini maunya bagaimana, sih!"

"Aku tidak berhak mengatur rencana disini, maaf sebenarnya aku juga tidak seharusnya berada disini."

"Akashi, sudahlah." Kagami ingin mengurut dada. Satu menit bersama Aomine saja darahnya berasa naik sampai ke ubun-ubun, apalagi sekarang ditambah satu ekor singa. Berhadapan dengan tuan muda Akashi ternyata memang bukan perkara mudah.

Aomine menyingkir ke samping pelan-pelan. Kagami duduk bersandar pada kursi, lalu merapatkan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan ke hidungnya. Sesekali mendecih pelan karena gagal menyelesaikan bersin yang kerap kali tertunda, diselingi dengan batuk ringan. Akashi mencuri pandang ke arahnya kilat, lalu beralih ke jam digital di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kagami, aku tidak menyuruhmu dekat-dekat denganku. Lihat sekarang siapa yang batuk darah." Tidak ada maksud mencela dari kata-kata Akashi barusan.

"Aku yakin merawatmu adalah hal benar yang harus kulakukan," ucap Kagami setengah merutuk.

"Tahu flu menular begitu masih saja keluyuran."

"Tunggu biar kuluruskan." Aomine memotong, "Sekarang aku baru mengerti kenapa kau tidak menemui siapapun terutama Tetsu sejak kemarin. Akashi, aku tidak tahu seberapa parah penyakit flu mu kemarin, tapi apakah sampai segawat itu sampai Kagami harus tertular?"

"Tidak juga."

"Aku hanya membantunya," tambah Kagami menjelaskan. Lalu suaranya mengecil. "Semua orang ingin temannya sehat."

"Siapa yang berteman dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja semuanya!"

"Aku kira ada sesuatu yang lebih di antara kalian."

"Apa maksudmu, oi?"

"Maksudku sepertinya kebaik hatianmu kemarin itu semata-mata untuk mencari perhatian."

"Apa-apaan itu!"

"Hei, aku cuma menduga. Maaf kalau membuatmu tersinggung."

"Akashi, kemarin kau berlagak menyebalkan, tiba-tiba berubah seperti malaikat, sekarang kau mulai menyebalkan lagi?!"Kagami masih belum selesai ingin meneriaki sang mantan kapten Generasi Keajaiban tersebut. Sayang tenggorokannya sedang tidak bersahabat, rasa-rasanya batuk bisa muncul kapan saja.

Aomine semakin mundur. Tak tahu apalagi yang harus dilakukannya disana. _Ace_ Touou itu tahu benar bagaimana rasanya menghadapi dua orang Akashi Seijuurou. Memuakkan. Tapi kalau boleh dibilang, Aomine masih bersyukur tatkala Akashi yang satu―yang wajahnya kelihatan lebih cerah, dan cenderung tidak emosional―lebih dominan sifatnya akhir-akhir ini.

Kemarin setelah pulang dari acara makan-makan dengan Kuroko dan yang lainnya, Kagami beringsut mengecek ponselnya. Dari situ ia mengetahui bahwa Akashi sedang berada dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Dengan tanpa sepengatahuan siapapun, Kagami menemui Akashi pada suhu yang ekstrim waktu itu. Awalnya tidak ada niat apapun. Bab Akashi yang tidak mau berurusan dengannya juga sudah diantisipasi oleh Kagami. Akan tetapi, penasaran mendorongnya sampai ke ujung. Biar bagaimanapun, dia harus mendapat kejelasan.

"Kalian berdua… sangat rumit," ujar Aomine.

"Jadi intinya, apa rencanamu tentang memberitahunya soal flu dan jadwal pulangku?"

Kagami bersin dua kali. Setelah itu menatap Akashi. "Kau sudah sembuh, jadi aku memberitahu Kuroko. Dia pasti senang sekali."

"… dan lagi dia punya sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan denganmu kan?"

Tidak tahu bagaimana mulanya, tiba-tiba Kagami sudah berdiri dari kursi. Syalnya ditarik paksa dari depan. Aomine melotot tak percaya. Orang-orang yang berjalan di dekat situ memandang ke arah mereka disertai dengan bisikan. Antara wajah Akashi dan Kagami tak kurang dari beberapa senti. Mukanya terlihat gusar.

Apa yang salah?

.

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

Ciao!

Saya apdet setelah sekian lama menggantungkan pembaca :((( maap karena setiap kali apdet harus telat pake banget ginii

No romance banyak-banyak juga, ditunda ya lagi puasa soalnya :') Saya harus konsisten dan kalian harus seterong! /khotbah/

*info juga, sepertinya yang selanjutnya adalah final chapter.

Kritik ato saran? Mau hujat? Silahkan review asal jangan terlalu pedas /

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

**Salam super dari Author**


	6. Chapter 6

Meja itu sempat bergeser, menimbulkan decitan keras hingga terdengar ke seantero ruangan.

"A-Akashi?

Pemuda berkulit tan itu ikut merosot setelah Akashi mengendorkan cengkeraman pada ke arahnya. Aomine beringsut mendekat.

"Oi, Akashi! Apa-apaan!" katanya setengah membentak, lalu mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling café dimana orang-orang melihat mereka dengan heran.

Kagami tentu saja yang paling kaget. Dibandingkan Aomine yang terus menyerapah di depan Akashi langsung, Kagami sama sekali tak habis pikir. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalimatnya barusan begitu menyinggung sosok berambut fanta yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, ia masih tetap Akashi. Akashi yang sama yang masih waras untuk tidak menghajar orang di muka umum.

"Daiki, beritahu dia kenapa Tetsuya sangat menghindariku."

Setelah itu, Akashi keluar.

.

.

.

**Nol Derajat Celsius**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**kredibilitas cover milik sang artist sepenuhnya**

**.**

OOC disana-sini, misstype(s), Shonen ai, slow built, ―info saya merasa harus ganti genrenya jadi drama biar lebih nyambung :"―

**AkaKuro** / KagaKuro

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfic ini

Please enjoy~

.

.

.

Langit gelap lagi. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini terhitung sejak tiga hari yang lalu mulai abnormal. Mungkin dampak dari perubahan iklim pada lintang sedang. Rutinitas warga di luar rumah pada umumnya menjadi sangat terganggu apalagi dengan munculnya salju―yang meskipun tergolong ringan―memperlambat segala pekerjaan. Tetapi toh, orang-orang masih berkutat dengan kesehariannya.

Siang itu salju sempat lolos dari celah pegunungan bersamaan dengan angin yang kencang.

Orang-orang yang berjalan kaki dan para pengemudi perlahan-lahan mulai menyingkir. Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, menduga-duga kemungkinan. Siapa tahu prakiraan cuaca hari ini melewatkan satu berita penting untuk potensi salju di wilayah Tokyo.

Serpihan es putih itu berjatuhan selama tidak lebih dari lima menit. Kemudian angin kering datang semakin kencang, membawa badai hujan yang dahsyat. Jalanan menjadi lenggang tak terkecuali. Hanya segelintir orang yang sepertinya sedang berusaha membenahi papan reklame. Sisanya tinggal dua tiga orang yang terburu mencari tempat berteduh.

Tapi Kuroko dan Nigou masih berdiri di dekat halte. Mencari waktu yang tepat untuk pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Akashi nyaris berlari. Kemana tujuannya sebenarnya ia juga tak tahu. Pemuda itu hanya kelewat senang bisa menyusuri jalanan Tokyo seperti dulu. Meskipun perasaannya benar-benar, uh … sedang tidak menyenangkan, sesungguhnya ia hanya ingin jalan santai seperti ini.

Bukan de javu, tapi ia memang sangat rindu dengan segala yang ada di kota masa kecilnya itu.

_Hanya saja aku tetap merasa asing dimanapun. Bahkan disini, sepertinya tidak pernah ada yang benar-benar mempercayaiku._

Bibirnya melengkung miris. Akashi muak dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Selagi membatin, ada beberapa butir es yang jatuh di dekat bulu matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali demi menggugurkan salju yang masih menyangkut. Ini bukan sesuatu yang baik karena Tokyo tidak perah diguyur salju seintens ini sejak belasan tahun silam. Akashi mengusap hidungnya yang agak memerah.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah. Ada proyeksi tentang ayahnya di kepala Akashi. Harusnya kemarin ia tidak hanya memikirkan egonya sendiri dan langsung meninggalkan Kyoto begitu saja. Sekarang apa kabar dengan rumahnya? Bersalju juga?

Dan hujan turun deras. Akashi kuyup.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, mungkin kita sudah terlalu banyak membohongi Tetsu."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Aomine memutar mata dengan malas. Rambut dongkernya yang tipis ia acak pelan, diikuti dengan decakan ogah-ogahan. Sedangkan Kagami memperhatikannya tanpa minat.

Adalah kesalahan besar kalau saja Aomine tidak pernah sadar akan hal ini. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah bayangan Seirin, bukan lagi Teikou, dan Kagami adalah cahayanya yang baru. Dia―bahkan Generasi Keajaiban tidak seharusnya berhak menyangkutpautkan masalah yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kuroko. Tapi yah, Kuroko selalu seperti ini. Ia selalu masuk dalam lingkaran.

"Aku yang mengusulkan pertemuan kemarin, maaf sudah melibatkanmu." Aomine memandang keluar, menghindari kontak mata. Hampir mustahil memang mendengar kata itu terucap dari bibirnya.

Kagami sama sekali tidak kaget. Ia membenarkan, "Tidak, bukan begitu. Kurasa aku perlu melibatkan diri sendiri, jadi tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Err… baiklah," ujar Aomine. Merasa kurang nyaman. "Tapi―"

Ada hentakan angin yang tiba-tiba menghantam kaca café dengan sangat keras. Keduanya hampir melompat karena kaca itu ikut bergetar.

"―Kau dan Tetsu … ada sesuatu?"

"Uhk!"

"Apa?"

Kagami menutupi mulutnya. Dia tak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan barusan. Sebetulnya tak begitu paham juga, berhubung Aomine suka melipatgandakan makna. Bisa jadi pemuda dim itu hanya ingin mencairkan suasana.

Aomine menunggu jawaban, sementara yang ditungguinya itu cuma menggaruk hidungnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Hei, dengar. Cahaya dan bayangan akan selalu satu. Tapi jangan salah paham, mereka hanya saling membantu satu sama lain, dan kau sudah tahu betul Tetsu butuh bentuan macam apa," Aomine menerangkan. Tidak ada salahnya memberi wejangan sambil lalu.

"Yah, apa gunanya sahabat?" Sebelum keluar, Kagami melambai ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Ah. Mungkin benar. Ia tidak berharap apapun. Tapi ada perasaan itu … yang lebih dari sekedar tidak ingin kehilangan. Konyol, pikirnya. Apa boleh buat? Toh, mereka sudah cukup saling mengenal, lebih dekat dari siapapun bahkan. Itu pun sudah cukup. Kagami ingin melihatnya selalu tersenyum.

Ia selalu membayangkan kalau Kuroko akan sependapat dengannya.

Kagami mendekap jaketnya lebih erat. Kemudian dengan nekat berlari di sepanjang trotoar yang sedikit licin. Sol sepatunya yang tidak didesain untuk mengantisipasi jalan bersalju akhirnya oleng dan ia tergelincir ke belakang. Terantuk aspal yang membeku.

Hujan. Masih hujan. Dan sangat dingin. Dingin sekali.

Tapi ia masih duduk disana, memikirkan sesuatu tentang sahabatnya yang sebenarnya bukanlah hal penting. Kagami mencoba berdiri dan memegangi tudung jaketnya. Disana, dengan kabut tipis yang menggantung ia mengatur pandangannya. Matanya segera melebar.

"Hei, awas!"

Ada cahaya mobil datang dari arah depan.

Ia mendengar teriakan itu, begitu familiar. Namun tubuhnya tetap di tempat.

"Ming―"

Suara itu terpotong oleh klakson nyaring. Tidak, mungkin itu hanya peringatan. Penglihatannya memang sedang mengabur, tapi ia yakin mobil itu berada dalam jalur yang benar. Kagami berusaha mencari tahu apa yang membuat seseorang di seberang sana meneriakinya untuk menyingkir dari tempatnya terduduk sekarang. Tapi ia hanya menjulurkan lehernya lebih tinggi.

Di saat yang bersamaan mobil itu melesat di sampingnya. Menyebarkan percikan air dari tanah.

Sesuatu menghantam kepalanya hingga sempoyong. Kagami ambruk, beruntung ia masih sadar. Pusing menggerayangi kepalanya, benturan itu sampai membuat luka berdarah di pelipisnya, memaksnya untuk memejamkan kelopaknya sebentar.

"Astaga, dia juga pingsan?"

Kagami membuka mata dan mendapati tiga orang berjalan ke arahnya. Sayup-sayup suara mereka semakin medekat.

"Kurasa tidak. Tolong papah paman ini sebentar, Akashi-kun."

Ternyata mereka. Akashi dan Kuroko. Kebetulan?

Rasanya kota ini begitu sempit sampai harus bertemu dengan mereka setiap kesempatan. Tapi ia lega ekspresi mereka tidak setegang hari yang lalu.

"Kagami-kun masih bisa berjalan sampai halte disana? Kami akan membantumu." Itu suara Kuroko, datar tapi penuh kecemasan. Kagami beringsut untuk duduk tegak kembali.

Kenapa mereka tidak bertanya tentang apa yang sedang dilakukannya disini? Kenapa mereka bersikap seolah-olah hal ini adalah wajar?

"Waktunya tidak pas untuk ngobrol, kita juga harus membawa paman ini segera, sebaiknya cepat, " suara Akashi menambahkan. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan meskipun tangan yang satunya sedang berusaha menggandeng seorang bocah laki-laki di sampinya. Sepertinya mereka habis menolong seseorang.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Oi?"

Kagami diam.

"Dia membuang waktu, Tetsuya."

"Kagami-kun!" alis Kuroko saling bertaut. Akashi justru khawatir dengan kondisi anak yang sedang dipapahnya.

"Sial, dia malah―"

Bunyi pukulan.

Kuroko mengayunkan tangannya. Pipi tan itu ia sabet. Akashi menatapnya kaget. Kagami yang sebelumnya hanya terlihat kosong, lalu segera sadar.

Kuroko … menamparnya?

"Kuroko―"

Pukulan di pipinya yang kedua membuat Kagami jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Masalahnya bukan tentang protagonis atau antagonis. Bukan mana pihak yang kuat dan mana yang lemah. Ini urusan lain, yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan _skill_ atau apalah itu. Kagami paham betul. Ia hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, jadi tidak ada yang namanya menang dan kalah, bukan?

Lamat-lamat iris bata itu tersingkap. Pemiliknya melenguh pelan.

"Kagami-kun?"

Ruangan itu pastinya kamar rumah sakit. Kagami tidak suka dengan warna putihnya yang terang.

"Kau cepat sekali bangun." Ia mendengar Kuroko berujar pendek sambil menghembuskan napas di dekatnya. "Belum ada setengah jam," sambungnya.

"Aku tidak percaya hanya dengan tamparanmu bisa membuatku pingsan."

"Maaf, aku khawatir kalau menyadarkanmu dengan Nigou kondisimu akan semakin memprihatinkan."

"Kau berniat begitu?!"

"Hanya jaga-jaga."

Tentu saja Kagami tahu Kuroko tidak benar-benar serius. Ia tersenyum. Bau antiseptik dan teman-temannya sangat mengganggunya, tapi ia merasa lebih nyaman ketimbang di luar sana terus-terusan menggigil.

Kagami mengamati sekelilingnya sebentar setelah mengucek mata. Ada tirai tipis yang menyekat ruangan menjadi dua bagian. Di sampingnya ada bayangan ranjang dengan orang yang berbaring di atasnya dan satu orang lainnya yang duduk menunggui. Ia ganti menatap Kuroko yang duduk di sampingnya, menagih penjelasan.

"Um, dia anak yang tadi. Saat kami temukan, dia sangat menggigil dan tidak bisa melihat apapun, kacamatanya terlindas," Kuroko menyodorkan segelas air putih hangat.

_Kami? Oh…._

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Aku dengar Izuki-senpai juga ada disini, mengantar adiknya," terus Kuroko. Kagami duduk tanpa ada niatan mendengarkan informasi tambahan dari bayangannya itu. Tapi ia cepat membaca situasi. Sepertinya berada di jalanan saat hujan angin yang dahsyat tadi adalah pilihan terburuk, selalu ada kecelakaan kecil yang tidak bisa diduga setiap orang. Ia sendiri contohnya.

Tapi, eh? Tunggu, tadi kepalanya terantuk apa sampai membuat dirinya linglung?

Kagami menyentuh dahinya. Bersih. Ketika ia meraba hingga ke bagian pelipis kanannya, ada kapas dan plester yang menempel disana.

"Hei, apa ini?" Kagami menunjuk perbannya sendiri dan bertanya dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Perban?"

"Maksudku, memangnya aku kenapa?" ia mengoreksi.

Kuroko memandangnya heran. "Kagami-kun tidak ingat? Kepalamu berdarah tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa."

"Hah? Aku juga tidak―" Kagami tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Itu bukan hal yang penting. Mungkin tadi ada ponsel melayang yang tak sengaja menjedotkan diri ke kepalanya. Ya siapa tahu. Masalahnya angin benar-benar sedang mengganas tadi.

Ketika sibuk memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, Kuroko mendekatkan diri. Tangannya terulur, menyuguhkan dua telapak tangannya yang menghadap ke atas. Bibirnya melengkung senang. Ia menunggu respon.

Kagami tidak mengerti. Apakah ini permainan? Tapi ia menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan asal-asalan, menepukkan dua tangannya pada telapak tangan pemuda berambut pastel di sampingnya. Kemudian Kuroko melakukan hal yang sama dengan berkebalikan. Diakhiri dengan keduanya melakukan _fist bump_.

_Fist bump_, ya? Kagami tertawa lebar mengingat momen seperti ini adalah yang terbaik yang pernah ia lakukan dengan temannya itu setiap waktu.

"Maafkan aku," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa Kagami-kun merasa telah melakukan kesalahan?"

Kagami mengangkat bahu, "Berbohong mungkin."

Kuroko hanya memekarkan senyumnya.

"Aku mengerti Kagami-kun melakukannya demi tujuan yang baik." Sekali lagi ia menyentuh tangan Kagami yang bersuhu tinggi. "Hanya saja tidak perlu membohongi diri sendiri kalau kesehatanmu tidak membaik."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu…."

"Aku tahu semua." Tanpa diduga Kuroko mendorong bahu Kagami hingga kembali rebahan.

"He?"

"… Termasuk hutangmu kemarin di Majiba," lanjutnya. Kagami menekan puncak kepala horizon itu dengan pelan. Agaknya kesal dengan intonasi lawan bicaranya yang tetap datar meski maksud dari kalimat itu sangat menyinggungnya.

"Aku tidak main-main, Kuroko," sambut Kagami. Kuroko memberi isyarat diam.

"Ini bukan tentang luka di kepalamu, tapi kau harus banyak beristirahat karena flu berat, bukan?"

Kagami tertegun sesaat. Berarti benar dia sudah tahu.

"Aku tahu dari awal Kagami-kun tidak berpikir kalau Akashi-kun adalah orang yang … um … jahat? Itulah kenapa diam-diam kau selalu membuat Akashi-kun jadi terlihat baik di hadapan semua orang, di hadapanku. Ah, bahkan Kagami-kun juga merawatnya sejak kemarin sampai tertular flunya." Kuroko hampir tidak memberi jeda. Napasnya teratur, dia tidak tergesa. Sementara Kagami diam, ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melanjutkan.

"Tapi aku … minta maaf kalau Akashi-kun selalu bersikap menyebalkan kepadamu."

_Serius? Untuk apa kau meminta maaf untuknya? _Sebenarnya Kagami membatin frustasi. Namun lagi-lagi ia hanya membiarkan pemain nomor sebelas itu melengkapi penjelasannya.

"Karena aku merasa menjadi biang masalah selama ini."

"Tidak, bukan kau―"

"Sungguh, biarkan aku minta maaf. Jangan membuatku merasa semakin bersalah, Kagami-kun." Kuroko memotongnya. Dari sana Kagami baru menyadari kalau Kuroko benar-benar berusaha untuk memperlihatkan penyesalannya.

Diam lagi. Yang bisa ia berikan sekarang untuk―paling tidak―membuat sahabatnya itu merasa lebih mendingan hanya cengirannya yang paling lebar yang pernah ia miliki.

.

.

.

_Saat hujan turun beberapa menit lamanya, Kuroko terpaksa berlindung di balik kursi panjang bersama dua orang lain. Angin semakin mengganas, karenanya ia menyembunyikan Nigou di dalam mantel berbahan parasutnya. Tubuhnya hampir tertutup rapat. Ia menunggu geletaran petir mencambuk-cambuk langit dengan ngeri._

"_Ah! _Sumimasen_, aku tidak sengaja." Ia menyaksikan salah seorang di sampingnya meraba-raba tanah. Dan orang yang satunya lagi melepas kerudung jaketnya._

"_Tidak apa-apa, kau baik?"_

_Kuroko tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati suara siapa yang sedang berbicara disana, dan warna emas dari mata kiri si pemuda yang tengah menunduk. Jadi ia ikut menyertakan diri dalam simulasi mini tersebut._

"_Kacamatanya pecah, sepertinya tidak sengaja kau injak, Akashi-kun," timpalnya hingga membuat kapten Rakuzan itu menoleh cepat._

"_Oh, maaf aku tidak tahu. Apakah kau baik-baik saja tanpa kacamata?"_

"_Aku hanya bisa … melihat buram," jawab bocah itu dengan fokus yang tak jelas terarah._

"_Nanti dia akan menggantinya, sekarang kita menunggu dulu disini," tambah Kuroko. Sambil memandangi wajah rekan timnya di masa lampau, Akashi membentuk seringai kecil. Merasa tertarik dengan Kuroko yang nampaknya sudah hapal sifatnya._

_Anak itu mengangguk. Akashi menyambung, "Ini tumben sekali. Aku tidak bisa memprediksi keberadaan Tetsuya."_

"_Barangkali ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai benar-benar membuatmu lupa sekeliling."_

"_Ya, aku memikirkanmu."_

_Pipinya hangat. Kuroko sadar kalau seandainya jaketnya itu tidak berkerah tinggi dan tidak berhoodie, mungkin Akashi akan langsung tahu kalau sebebarnya ia telah mempermalukan Kuroko di hadapannya sendiri. Sebal, tapi menggelitik. Padahal dingin semakin menggigit kulit-kulitnya yang masih nampak._

"_Aughf Augf!" Nigou melongok dari balik kancing atas, hanya menampilkan sepasang mata jernih dan dua telinganya yang mencuat gembira._

"_Nigou, tetap di dalam," Kuroko berusaha membenamkannya, sekaligus menutupi kalau-kalau tingkahnya semakin lucu di depan Akashi._

"_Augf Augf!"_

"_Sssst!"_

"_Kenapa dia tidak boleh menyapaku, Tetsuya?"_

_Kuroko terhenyak sebentar. Lalu kelihatan seperti memproses sesuatu. Ia baru saja ingat, sebelum terjebak disini Nigou menggonggong sendiri di dekat rumahnya meskipun tidak ada seorang pun yan ia lihat. Yang lebih membuatnya merasa aneh, ia sama sekali lupa bahwa anjing kesayangan Seirin itu menghilang seharian yang lalu._

"_Nigou, apa sejak kemarin kau bersama Akashi-kun?" bodohnya Kuroko, anjing itu hanya menatapnya riang, unjuk kegemasannya. Tapi itu adalah suatu jawaban. _

_Ya._

"_Memangnya Akashi-kun ada dimana sejak kemarin?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang anehnya hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Nigou. _

_Nigou bergerak-gerak hingga membuatnya kegelian. Hanya tak lama setelahnya, cakar tumpul Nigou merangsek-rangsek kresek berisi obat yang tadi dibawanya. Mata anjing itu menunjuk-nunjuk supaya pemiliknya itu mengerti._

_Obat flu itu untuk Kagami. Di tempat Kagami?_

"_Hm, dia bisa memasak tofu yang untungnya lezat," kata Akashi tiba-tiba. Jadi benar seperti dugaannya. _

_Kuroko menengadah sedikit. "Ya, bukankah dia teman yang baik?"_

"_Benar. Teman, atau partner, atau sahabatmu yang paling baik. Bukan begitu Tetsuya?" Akashi menggeser posisi setelah tahu bahwa anak yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka tadi―secara ajaib―bisa ketiduran meski ia sendiri tak habis pikir karena di luar sana petir menghentak-hentak. "Karena itu kau memintaku berjanji untuk tidak lagi mematahkan perasaannya seperti yang pernah kulakukan dulu pada Ogiwara-kun. Itu yang kau katakan seusai Winter Cup tahun lalu, bukan?_

_Dua irisnya masih timpang warna. Tapi tatapan pemuda itu melunak. _

"_Maaf aku kalap oleh Akashi Seijuurou yang satu. Dia menentang ayahku, jadi kami bentrok. Aku pikir pergi dari Kyoto sementara waktu bisa jadi hiburan, paling tidak, berkumpul dengan teman-temanku semasa dulu bisa membuatku lebih tenang. Tapi ternyata jadi kacau begini karena aku tidak bisa mengendalikan ego sendiri," jelasnya panjang. Kuroko mengangguk pelan, ingin memberitahukan Akashi bahwa ia mendengarkan. Bahwa semua akan jadi baik-baik saja nanti. Tentunya setelah badai hujan berakhir._

_Oh, tapi untuk semuanya. Kuroko sangat berterima kasih. Hanya pengakuan dari Akashi barusan yang ia harapkan semenjak kemarin. Yang ia harapkan dapat memperbaiki segalanya._

_Pertemanannya yang asli dengan Kagami. Dan nanti jika sudah tepat, ia akan menginformasikan hal terbesarnya pada Akashi._

"_Terima kasih sudah mengakuinya, Akashi-kun."_

_Akashi memegangi dahinya dengan sarung tangan yang begitu tebal seraya mengangguk. Seringai yang tadi merekah membuat beberapa baris giginya terlihat. Mereka menghuni senyap selama beberapa saat._

"―_Tapi, bukankah itu Kagami?" ujar Akashi memecah suasana._

_Benar ada Kagami yang duduk di samping aspal beberapa ratus meter ke depan. Kuroko memicing dari kejauhan untuk memastikan. "Ah, ya sepertinya memang dia." Ada sebersit khawatir dalam ucapannya._

_Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dengan susah payah. Hanya untuk mengecek kalau pemuda beralis cabang yang ada disana juga membawa ponselnya. Tetapi sial, kain di tangannya segera terselip setelah bergesekan dengan pad di ponsel. Terlalu kencang angin yang ada di sekitarnya, membuat benda elektronik itu melesat dibawa udara yang bergerak ke arah Kagami._

_Panik, Akashi berteriak, "Hei, awas!"_

_._

_._

_._

Akashi mendengarkan dari balik tirai yang membuatnya tidak nampak dari bilik yang ditempati Kagami sekarang. Ia memilih tetap diam selagi mendengar Kuroko berulang kali menyebut namanya. Toh, ia jauh lebih merasa bersalah―setidaknya untuk saat ini―kepada anak kecil yang sedang ditungguinya. Hanya dengan mendengarkan ia bisa tahu betapa duo Seirin itu sudah banyak menuai miskomunikasi.

Ia masih duduk sampai tirai itu tersibak oleh tangan yang senada warna susu. Hatinya melonjak senang ketika garis per garis biru muda menghalangi penglihatannya segera.

"Kagami-kun kembali tidur," ucap Kuroko hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan seseorang yang terlelap di ranjang sana.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya merasa baik," balik Akashi. tersenyum.

"Tapi yang kukatakan sesuai dengan kenyataan." Kuroko berbalik arah, mulai melangkah menuju teras ruangan itu dimana langit mulai berangsur benderang. "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mengikutinya. Mereka berdiri di ujung selasar. Bersebelahan.

"Akashi-kun sempat bilang kalau ke Tokyo tujuannya untuk paling tidak mendapat hiburan?"

"Uh-huh."

Akashi tidak menyalahkan ketika Kuroko menautkan jemari mereka. "Kuharap kau tidak kapok dengan musim dingin seperti ini di Tokyo."

"Tidak kalau yang seperti ini bisa saja terjadi di Kyoto juga, Tetsuya." Saat mengatakan itu, Kuroko kebingungan. Akashi membenahi, "Aku mau memanggilmu Tetsuya, begitu seterusnya. Tidak boleh?"

Karena Akashi dan Akashi yang sama-sama Seijuurou bukan dua orang yang berbeda lagi. Pemuda bersurai darah itu masihlah yang dulu dengan sedikit perbaikan disana-sini. Dan ia sendiri harus mengakui kalau perubahan itu tidak akan terjadi jika Kuroko tidak pernah lewat dalam hidupnya. Akashi masih tak habis pikir bahwa dirinya dulu begitu naif dan tidak konsisten, membuat kawan-kawannya kadang kebingungan bagaimana harus menanggapi dirinya yang sedang kacau itu.

Ia akan mengingat-ingat betul apa yang diutarakan pemain yang keberadaannya begitu tipis di sampingnya.

"_Terima kasih sudah kembali seperti dulu dan atas permainan basket yang kau kenalkan padaku waktu itu. Aku hanya minta tetaplah jadi Akashi-kun yang sekarang. Dan yang paling penting, hormati perasaan pemain lain,―terutama yang kumaksud disini adalah Kagami-kun. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya."_

Begitu yang ia ucapkan selesai kekalahannya pada final Winter Cup. Akashi cukup lega bisa mengingatnya kembali tanpa adanya kesalahpahaman. Kemudian ia mengambil punggung tangan pemuda yang tengah ia genggam, memeluk tangannya pelan, dan menempelkannya pada pipinya sendiri.

"Ternyata aku datang ke Tokyo karena sangat merindukanmu," bisiknya parau. Masih terdengar oleh Kuroko yang mulai memerah wajahnya.

Tatapan keduanya dalam, iris biru langit dan dwi warna milik lawannya seperti tersihir waktu. Melekat lama tanpa jeda. Ada kata-kata yang tidak terucap lantang, tapi bisa dimengerti lewat ekspresi masing-masing.

_Selama ini aku salah. Kau dan Kagami tetaplah sepasang partner. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa menyangkal kalau diantara kita, ada sesuatu yang lebih._

_Kupikir Akashi-kun sudah tahu itu. Jauh. Bahkan sebelum Kagami-kun mengenalmu._

_Tapi aku merasa gila setiap memikirkanmu bersamanya._

_Kalau begitu sekarang jangan lagi memikirkan soal itu. _

_Baik. Aku hanya memikirkan kita._

"Tetsuya, mau ke Kyoto bersamaku?"

Kuroko tertawa kecil. Sudut-sudut bibirnya menampilkan lesung yang agak dangkal. Menambah kesan manis di air mukanya.

"Aku akan ke Kyoto bersama Generasi Keajaiban yang lain, besok saat hari ulang tahunmu," jawabnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan sabar menunggu kalau itu maumu."

Ada pelukan terakhir hari itu. Cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya Akashi kembali bertolak pulang ke rumahnya, menemui ayahnya, dan memulai semuanya dari awal.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

OWARI

A/N :

Halo, saya tau ini sebenernya super berantakan, dan ngaret puol. Maaf maaf maaf maaaaaf banget

Gak bermaksud pehape, tapi saya rasa memang banyak yang perlu dirombak di fic ini. Maap yang mengharap banyak romance dan mengharapkan kagakuro mungkin? … sayangnya ini keputusan saya akhirnya begini yha, banyakan friendshipnya

Jujur waktu buat mc ini saya merasa gaje sekali :') sering banget gak ada semangat buat ngelanjutin, (that's why sering telat) mood swing banget kalo udah disinggung soal ngelanjutin ini, yah begitulah maafkan saya/ *sembahnuwun*

Saya bener-bener gak konsisten dan kurang hati dalam pembuatan fic ini maaf :(( tapi karena kalian yang udah support dan masih nungguin ini, rela memberikan waktu membaca dan fav dan review kalian… itu berarti banget buat saya untuk―akhirnya―bisa mengakhiri mc ini ;) makasih ya, semoga kalian gak kapok sama saya (?)

See you in another fic!

Thanks buat : **Freyja Lawliet, Kurotori Rei, Miku, S. Hanabi, kohina, efi astuti .1, FefeVict, ichirukilover30, Tetsuya Ran, Bona Nano, el cierto, Caesar704, macaroon waffle, versetta, dan gundili putri petir **(hai haha)

Yang sudah menyuarakan pikiran kalian atas fic ini ;D

.

.

~Omake~

Kagami masih tidur. Sementara itu Akashi dan Kuroko kembali ke ruangan. Err … awalnya ingin pamit, tapi yah, karena tidak terburu-buru dan berhubung si tersangka yang hendak dipamiti masih nyenyak di bantalnya. Maka Akashi menunggu.

Pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Saking lebarnya sampai menjeduk tembok putih di belakangnya.

Pelaku pembunuhan pintu itu berbondong-bondong masuk dengan tiga orang lainnya.

"KUROKOCCHI!"

"Berisik, Kise!"

"Ya ampun, harusnya aku tidak ikut kesini, nanodayo."

"T-t-t-tetsu-kun!"

Eh? Kuroko dan Akashi sama-sama menoleh. Melihat pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan dimana empat orang kawannya itu sedang berebutan untuk masuk ke dalam melalui sebuah pintu kecil.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Momoi-san … ada Kagami-kun yang masih tidur," kata Kuroko dengan mimik yang paling datar. Lalu langsung berdiri kea rah empat sekawan yang masih ada di ambang itu. Akashi hanya memperhatikan dengan heran. Kenapa dia tidak disapa, hei?

"Kalian sebaiknya keluar dulu, biarkan dua pasien disini istirahat dengan tenang."

"Eeeeeh? Tapi kita baru sampai-ssu!" Kise merengek. Aomine yang berada di sebelahnya menutup telinganya dengan muak.

"Jadi kami harus menjauh dari kamar ini?" Midorima bertanya. Sedangkan Momoi di sampingnya tak lepas memandangi Kuroko dengan tatapan yang berbinar. Ada imaji hati yang tergambar di pupilnya.

"Iya."

Kuroko mendorong mereka keluar. Memaksa dengan tenaga yang sebetulnya sangat kecil. Akashi tertawa dari balik meja di dekat ranjang Kagami.

"H-hei! Sabar Tetsu! Tapi kenapa Akashi tetap boleh berada disana?" Aomine gusar. Meski hanya guyon.

"Karena aku tidak berisik, Aomine." Ketika Akashi memanggilnya begitu, Aomine agak curiga, tapi kemudian tersenyum remeh. Tahu kalau Akashi sudah kembali lagi seperti biasanya.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Eh?"

Kuroko membalik badan. Menegur Akashi dengan gerakan tangannya, menyuruhnya keluar. Akashi melihat ke arah ranjang yang satunya, tempat si anak yang ditemuinya tadi tengah berbaring miring.

"Ingat, Akashi-kun belum mengganti kacamatanya."

"…."

Perjalanan ke Kyoto haus ditunda lagi sepertinya.

.

**FINISH**


End file.
